More than you know
by blah-blah-217
Summary: Liley fic. Miley loves Lilly but is convinced Lilly only sees her as a best friend. Can Miley be the best friend Lilly wants and keep another secret or will it get too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at writing fan-fiction. Actually it's pretty much my first try at writing. Hope you like it. Oh yea, I don't own Hannah Montana, never have, never will. Just a warning, this story deals with girly-love so if you don't like it don't read.**

Seventeen year old Miley Stewart was sitting on her porch bench, strumming her guitar, watching the sun set. She was completely alone. Her dad and brother had gone away on one of their father/son fishing weekends so she figured she may as well write a new song, it's not like she had anything else to do. She sighed, how could a teen pop sensation be this bored on a Friday night? Surely there was something for her to do?

She placed her guitar on the ground by the side of the bench and picked up her cell. She dialled in a familiar number. Her thump hovered over the call button for a second before she hit cancel instead then threw her phone down next to her. She crossed her arms and huffed eyeing it for a few seconds before angrily running her hands through her hair and snatching it back up. "It's just Lilly." She muttered to herself as she redialled. "I can call her." Again she hesitated and again she cancelled it, throwing her phone down. "I can't do it." She groaned again and slumped forward with her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She could call Lilly. Lilly was her best friend. Her really cute best friend with shiny blonde hair, big blue eyes that glistened like the ocean and were just as easy to drown in, a gorgeous smile that lit up the room… "Ugh." She shouted into her hands. "I gotta stop this."

"Psh…I'll say. You know Miley, you really shouldn't talk to yourself, people might think you're crazy."

Miley's eyes widened and she slowly lifted her head from her hands drinking in the sight of the blonde bombshell that stood before her. Lilly looked really hot leaning against her porch rail. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight tank top that showed off her cleavage nicely. Miley had to force her eyes from the view to meet Lilly's gaze, and even then she couldn't stop gawking. Lilly looked so beautiful, with her hair flowing down past her shoulders, moving slightly in the breeze, her big blues eyes twinkled with amusement and she wore a slight smirk on her lips that was sexy, even if she didn't mean it to be. "Lilly." Miley squeaked. "How long've ya been standin' there?"

"Long enough to know you need mental help." She teased.

Miley gave a good natured eye roll. _You think._ "Yea, yea. What're you doin' here anyways?"

Lilly shrugged. "Nothin'." She moved to flop down in the seat next to her brunette friend and Miley had to quickly grab her phone before it was crushed. "Sooo." Lilly began. "What've you got planned for tonight?"

"Nothin' special." Miley answered, eyeing her friend suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason." Lilly answered innocently but Miley remained suspicious. "Say don't 'cha think tonight is a great night for going to a beach party?"

"I knew it." Miley exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "Lillian Truscott, what're you trying to pull?"

"Pull…psh…I'm not trying to…"

"Lilly." Miley warned. "I'm not buying it so spill."

"Fine." Lilly relented. "I got you a date for Keith's beginning of the summer beach party."

"Lil-ly. I told you no more setups. How many times do I gotta tell ya I don't want a man right now? I'm happy going Han style."

"Han style?" Lilly asked confused.

"Yea, you know, Solo."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Miley I really think you should know who it is befo…"

Miley cut her off. "Nope. Not interested."

"It's Gabe." Lilly said, completely ignoring her.

"Gabe?" Miley squeaked.

"Uh huh, the very Gabe you've been crushing on since before Prom plus Oliver and I will be there so we can hang out a little." Seeing Miley staring at her speechless she said "I think a 'thank you Lilly' is what you're looking for right now." Lilly finished, smiling proudly.

_She looks so cute when she smiles like that._ "Thank you Lilly." Miley replied dreamily. _Wait no. God I hope Lilly thinks I answered like that because of Gabe. Say it with me Stewart, composure. _ "But I can't go."

Lilly frowned. "What? Why?"

_Why? Why can't I go? Because I don't want to watch the new adventures of Lilly-pad and Ollipop whilst pretending to like a guy I'm not even interested in. Nope, can't say that._ "Because I have…" She looked around for inspiration and saw the yard broom. "…chores."

"Chores?" Lilly asked incredulously.

_Chores? What the hell? I couldn't have done better than chores? _ "Um…yea. I…uh…I t-told my dad I would clean?" Miley internally rolled her eyes at herself. _Oh yea that was convincing. So much for composure, I'm such a dork._

"Well do them tomorrow, you have the whole weekend."

"Yea, but I'd rather do them now. Just like my Daddy always says 'Get your chores done on a Friday, get the rest of the weekend free'."

"Miley, the party isn't on the rest of the weekend, it's tonight. Come on, your dad's not even here, s'not like he's gonna know."

"But I will." Miley sighed. "I'm sorry Lils, I just can't go."

"Do you hear yourself right now? You won't go to the biggest party of the summer because you have chores? I'd understand if it was something important but chores? Really?"

_My thoughts exactly. I blame you with your cute little smile, it threw me off._ "Hey I'll have you know chores are plenty important. They teach discipline, responsibility plus my Daddy is trusting me, I can't let him down."

"Yea 'cause chores, that's a life and death situation right there." Lilly muttered sarcastically.

"Have you seen the size of some of them dust bunnies? Not a pret-ty sight."

"Whatever Miley." Lilly grumbled as she got out of her seat. "You don't wanna hang out with me, fine. Have fun with the dust bunnies." With that she stormed off.

Miley let out a breath. _Sweet niblets._ "Lilly." She called out as she took off after her friend. She caught up with her at the end of the driveway. "Dang Lilly, wait."

Lilly stopped and span around so fast Miley had to jump back to avoid colliding with her. "No Miley. I have been waiting, for weeks. You don't call anymore, you ignore my calls and now you don't want to hang out with me. I'm sick of waiting." Then she stormed off again leaving a dumbstruck Miley in her wake.

Miley shook herself out of her stupor and ran down the street after the blonde. "Lilly I never said I didn't wanna hang out with you."

"You didn't have to."

"Lilly…" Miley tried but Lilly ignored her as she continued power walking to her own house. "Will you stop?" Miley was struggling to keep up with her. Lilly seemed to walk faster after that. Miley ran ahead and grabbed both of Lilly's arms making her stop.

"Okay Miley, I've stopped. What do you want?" Lilly spat out angrily with her chest heaving from excursion.

_You. Nope that's not what I was gonna say. Think, what did I want?_ But she couldn't think, all Miley was aware of were the pleasant tingles that started shooting up her arms as her hands touched Lilly's bare skin. _Ignore the tingles, ignore the tingles._ She dragged her eyes from her hands to meet Lilly's gaze and her breath caught in her throat. _Ignore how hot she looks with her face flustered and her chest heaving, ignore how hot she…_ "Uh Miley. I've um stopped…you can let go of me now."

"Huh? Oh right." She dropped her hands to her side and stepped back, internally kicking herself as she did so. "Sorry." She added sheepishly.

"Well," Lilly began impatiently, glaring at her. "What were you going to say?"

Miley took a deep breath as if preparing herself. "Lilly I never said I didn't want to hang out with you anymore. I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that I did."

Lilly softened slightly and sighed. "Why did you?" Seeing Miley's confused look she elaborated. "Avoid me?"

Miley sucked her bottom lip in-between her teeth and looked down suddenly finding the cracks in the pavement extremely interesting. How could she answer that with out giving away her feelings for Lilly, if that little display earlier hadn't already given her away?

"Have I done something to upset you?" Lilly asked after Miley's silence became too much for her.

"No." Miley exclaimed, her head darting up in shock as she rushed to reassure her friend. "Lilly you haven't done anything, it's just…" _What is it?_ "You're always with Oliver nowadays and it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like feeling like the third wheel."

"Miley we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like the third wheel. You're my best friend and I never wanted you to feel that way. I'm sorry if I made you feel left out or feel like you're not important because you are. You have no idea how much your friendship means to me."

Lilly had meant the words to be reassuring, to make Miley feel but they didn't. Each time the word friend came up, it felt like a knife was slowly cutting away at her heart strings reminding her that all she was and all she ever would be to Lilly Truscott was her friend. She gladly sank into the hug Lilly engulfed her in. Fighting the urge to shiver when Lilly whispered, "I love you." In her ear. Then fought the urge to cry when the realisation that Lilly would never mean those words the way she wanted her to hit her.

"I love you too, Lilly." She whispered back allowing a few tears to escape. _More than you know._ She sniffed and blinked back tears as she pulled out of the hug. She gave Lilly a shaky smile. "Now let's get to the party, my chores can wait." Her chores could definitely wait, if all she was going to be was Lilly Truscott's best friend then she was determined to be the best, best friend ever. She grabbed Lilly's hand and started pulling her in the direction of her house.

"Uh Miley…if we're going to the party why are we going back to your house." Lilly asked honestly confused.

Miley released the hold she had on Lilly's hand and span around to face her with her hand on her hip. "Well my brunette impaired best friend, if I'm going on a date with Gabe, I'm at least gonna change out of my pyjamas, don't want to give him the wrong idea." She turned and continued walking back to her house.

Lilly fell in step with her, giggling. "Oh I thought there was something off with your outfit."

Miley snickered to herself. _Wait for it._ "Wait a second, brunette impaired?" Lilly tilted her head until realization dawned on her. "Hey." Lilly exclaimed indignantly as Miley ran off laughing like crazy. "Miley Stewart I just got that." She called out after her making Miley laugh louder. "You're so dead." With that Lilly gave chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of More Than You Know. Thank you to everyone that's reading and everyone that has reviewed. This really is my first try at writing and I really like hearing what you think.**

**Lovergirl242: **Thank you for your review.

**flooj9235: **There is more and here it is.

**anNidote: **Thank you for saying you thought the first chapter was awesome. I loved hearing what you liked about it and which parts you thought were funny.

**I still don't own Hannah Montana and here's the next part.**

The private beach was packed with teenagers, some dancing, some drinking, some making out and some wishing they were anywhere else but here, which was exactly what Miley Stewart was doing. Gabe was going on and on about some surfing thing that Miley had no interest in what so ever but still she smiled, nodded her head and looked shocked at appropriate times pretending like she did. She was bored so she let her gaze travel to Lilly. She knew she promised to be the best, best friend ever and she knew best friends don't really check each other out the way Miley was checking out Lilly but she figured she would tackle these feelings like addiction. The twelve step system works if you work it, first step admitting you have a problem, she did that, so what was the harm in looking until she completed the other eleven? The blonde was standing by the bonfire laughing at some dumb thing Oliver said. Her whole face was lit up and flames danced in her intense electric blue eyes. Miley couldn't deny that Lilly looked really hot bathed in firelight. _Lilly looks really hot standing by a fire._ She laughed at her own unintentional pun, even though it was lame. Just goes to show how boring Gabe was, hell he was laughing along with her thinking it was something he said. Miley resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. _Doughnut._

"So Miley, are you having a good time so far?" He asked.

_Congratulations, it only took you an hour to ask me something about myself. Who ever said pretty boys were self-involved obviously hasn't met you?_ She thought sarcastically as she plastered on a fake smile. "Ya could say that." _But you'd be lying._ "You're really…somethin' Gabe."

He grinned at her like an idiot but she supposed he thought it was charming. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He winked at her. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

Miley thought about it. She didn't normally drink because her dad didn't like it. She smiled slyly, but he wasn't here and won't he don't know won't hurt him, plus if she had to endure Gabe sprouting off anymore cheesy lines she was going to need some alcohol in her system. "Sure." She said with her sly smile still in place.

He smirked at her. "Cool." Then he disappeared into the crowd in search of the drink table.

She relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone, allowing her eyes to travel back to Lilly. The blonde turned her head in Miley's direction and met her gaze, shooting Miley huge smile that could out shine the moon and made the brunette's heart flutter. Miley was thankful that it was night out and Lilly couldn't see the way her face flushed. Miley internally kicked herself; she was just so obvious some times and she was amazed Lilly hadn't found out about her crush yet. She watched Lilly excuse herself from Oliver and started walking towards her.

"Hey." Lilly greeted her with a smile and Miley couldn't help but smile back. "Having fun with Gabe?"

_Sure, if your idea of fun is listening to surfer-boy go on and on about himself for an hour. _ "Sure, Gabe's really somethin'." She answered with her voice slightly more enthusiastic than it should be.

Lilly winced. "You don't like him do you?"

_Ya think._ "What gave you that idea?" Miley asked dryly.

"Miley you look as bored as you did that time your Uncle Earl visited and he made us watch that documentary on the history channel." Miley raised an eyebrow at that. "Wow I've been hanging out with you too long, soon I'm gonna start talking about possums."

"When have you ever heard me talk about possums?"

Lilly scratched the back of her neck and gave her an awkward smile. "Uh…hey don't change the subject."

"Fine." Miley said surrendering. "That boy's about as excitin' as watchin' paint dry."

"That bad huh?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing he's pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Gabe asked having caught the last part of the conversation.

Lilly grinned wickedly, "Miley thinks you are."

Miley's eyes widened and she turned to face him and saw him grinning his stupid grin again as he handed her, her drink. "I think you're pretty too."

"Uh…thanks Gabe that's sweet." Miley said as she shot a death glare at Lilly who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Can you excuse me for just a sec? I need to have a little talk with my best friend here." With that she grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her away. Once she was sure she was a good distance away, she let go of Lilly's as the blonde doubled over in laughter. "Yea, yea, laugh it up Truscott. Why the hell did you tell Gabe that? You know I don't like him."

Lilly got her laughter under control. "Payback for your little blonde joke."

Miley glared at her again. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me." Lilly replied happily then she started laughing again.

"What's so funny now?" But even she was laughing slightly, she couldn't help it, Lilly's laughter was just so infectious.

"Nothin' just your face when I told him that." Lilly laughed. "I wish I had my camera."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Haha Chuckles." Then she started laughing as well.

"What's so funny ladies? Smokin' Oaken wants to know." Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist from behind.

_Oh great, it's Oliver._ Miley looked down at the drink she hand in her, suddenly feeling slightly grateful towards Gabe, as she took a swig. "Bluh." She pulled a disgusted face. _Beer tastes nasty._

"Really Miley? Don't 'cha think you're a little old to keep going 'Bluh' every time I hug Lilly?"

"I was 'Bluhing' my drink actually but while we're on the subject, don't 'cha think you're a little old to still be callin' yaself 'Smokin' Oaken'?"

Lilly laughed at the comment and Oliver looked down at her with a pout. "Aww babe, I'm sorry but she does have a point."

"Okay fine she has a point." He begrudgingly admitted then he smiled at her. "Come dance with me?"

Lilly shot a glance in Miley's direction and saw her basically chugging her drink and frowned remembering that Miley felt like she was the third wheel around her and Oliver. "Actually Olli-pop I promised Miley we would hang out for a bit."

"Lilly come on." Oliver whined. "Just one dance then you can come back."

"Um…" Lilly bit her bottom lip and looked at her boyfriend then her best friend, torn between which one she should hang out with.

_Best, best friend ever remember?_ Miley thought to herself. She swallowed the last of her drink then said, "Go dance with Oliver, Lilly. I should be getting back to Gabe anyway."

"See?" Oliver asked. "Miley will be fine, she has Gabe."

Lilly still looked unsure. "I don't know…"

"Lilly I'm fine." Miley told her, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. "Go dance with your boyfriend."

Oliver starting walking back to the makeshift dancefloor they had on the beach by the DJ booth Keith's friend had loaned him, with his arms still wrapped around Lilly's waist. Lilly giggled and called back to Miley. "Okay, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay later." Miley hollered after her. _Man I deserve some kinda medal._ Then she trudged back over to Gabe. _Maybe he can get me more beer._

"So Lilly," Oliver began. "Tonight has been pretty nice hasn't it?"

It was about forty minutes later and Lilly and Oliver were sitting in a more secluded area of beach. Lilly was position between Oliver's legs with her back to him and he sat behind her with his arms wrapped round her stomach as they stared out at the ocean.

Lilly sighed. "Yea but I feel bad. I promised Miley I would hang out with her. I mean I'm the worst best friend in the world. I practically forced her to come here tonight and then I ditched her." Oliver sighed and moved away from her. "Where are you going?"

"I just don't wanna hear about Miley right now."

Lilly turned around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean look where we are Lilly." He said gesturing around the secluded beach. "Alone on a secluded beach, sitting bathed in moonlight, under the stars, with the sound of the ocean in the back ground while we're having a really good time and all you're thinking about is Miley."

"I worried about her…"

"Miley's a big girl Lilly, she can take care of herself."

"I know that." Lilly angrily retorted. "But it doesn't mean I can't worry about her."

"No it doesn't, I'm sorry." Oliver sighed and sat back next to her and took her hands. "Listen I don't wanna fight about Miley anymore, I wanna talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Well we've been going out for a really long time now." He started and placed a small kiss on her lips. "And I was thinking." He continued as he began trailing small kiss down her neck. Lilly closed her eyes and felt a moan escape from her lips. He smiled having just got the reaction he wanted. "Maybe we should take the next step."

Lilly's eyes widened and she moved away from him. "Sex? You wanna talk about having sex? Now?"

"Well yea." He smiled at her. "Lilly I know you're nervous and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything but don't 'cha think maybe it's time?"

"No." She answered shaking her head. "I really don't think it's time, especially considering it's my first and I really don't want to lose my virginity on a beach, at a High school party."

"Well what about if we go to my house?"

"Oliver." She exclaimed. "I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"Fine." He huffed and got up. "Do you want to go back to the party?" He asked not even looking in her direction.

"You're upset." Lilly stated as she stood up as well.

"Of course I'm upset." Oliver told her. "My girlfriend just rejected me."

"I didn't reject you." She told him sincerely. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Whatever, let's just go back." He started walking back to the party not even looking to see if she was coming or not.

Lilly sighed as she watched him go. "I'm not feeling pressured." She muttered to herself as she started walking back. She was trying not to feel too upset with how Oliver was acting. She understood that he felt hurt and rejected but she couldn't help it; he was being a jerk. She was brought out of her thoughts by a very slurred, 'Lilllly' that came from somewhere in front of her. Her head snapped up and she saw a very drunk Miley stumbling towards her.

"Lilllly." The brunette slurred again. Just as she was almost at the blonde she tripped and Lilly had to catch her around the waste to prevent her from going face first in the sand. The girl in her arms giggled at her own clumsiness and looked up at Lilly with alcohol hooded eyes, "Hello."

Lilly look at her incredulously. "Miley are you drunk?"

Miley attempted to keep a straight face but was failing miserably as the corners of her mouth started twitching. "Nope."

"Nope?" Lilly asked, disbelief oozing from her tone as she helped the girl stand.

Miley snickered. "Maybe just a little."

Lilly was still looking at Miley with a shocked albeit slightly amused look when she heard someone call out, "Miley it's your turn on the karaoke." A few seconds later a slightly less drunk Gabe appeared.

_Karaoke? Who does karaoke anymore?_ Lilly thought but then she thought that everyone was pretty much gone and any idea probably sounded good. _Wait a second. Did he say Miley?_ Just then the girl in question waved at him. "I'm over here Gabe." He spotted them and walked over. "Gabe this is my best friend Lilly, she's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world."

Lilly didn't know why but she blushed at the compliment before looking up and glaring at Gabe. "What did you do to her?"

"Don't look at me." Gabe said putting his hands up in surrender. "I told her to slow down."

Lilly looked at Miley who grinned like an idiot back at her and sighed. "Come on Miles I think it's time we got you home."

Miley shook her head. "I can't go home Lils, it's my turn on the karaoke."

Lilly's eyes widened. "Miley you can't sing on the karaoke."

The brunette frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Because of that thing." Lilly answered giving Miley a pointed look.

"What thing?" Miley asked as her frown deepened. When Lilly rolled her eyes and made a like she was holding a mic Miley finally got it, "Oh that thing."

"What thing?" Gabe asked.

"Oh Gabe." Miley said as if suddenly remembering he was there. "She means I shouldn't sing 'cause I…"

She was cut off by Lilly's hand clamping over her. "Can't." Lilly said a little louder than she had intended. She gave him a fake smile as she tried to pull Miley away. "She can't sing a note. I tell you the sound this girl makes when she sings makes the noise of nails scratching on a chalkboard sound like the greatest thing ever."

Gabe winced. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

Miley pulled Lilly's hand away from her mouth. "No it doesn't." She exclaimed. "I can sing."

"Sure you can." Lilly said condescendingly as she looked at Gabe shaking her head mouthing 'She can't'.

"I can. Gabe I really can sing."

"Uh…okay Miley." Gabe gave her a fake smile and a thumps as if humouring her.

"I'm serious. I'm…"

"Delusional." Lilly cut in pulling Miley even harder to try and get the southern girl to cooperate. "See you later Gabe."

"Yea bye Lilly. Miley I'll…uh…call you." Then he turned around and started walking back to the party muttering something about 'Crazy chicks."

Lilly let out a relieved breath when he was gone and turned to Miley. "Come on you little booze hound, let's get you home."

"Okay." Miley pouted as they started walking, well Lilly started walking Miley just kinda stumbled around, back to her house and Lilly couldn't help but laugh at the look on her friends face. "Don't laugh at me." Miley glared. "I'm mad at you for not letting me sing and for making me look crazy."

"Well you'll thank me in the morning when the world doesn't know you're Hannah Montana."

Miley stopped in her tracks. "Oh yea. I never thought about that." She giggled. "Oops."

"Yea 'oops'."

Miley walked forward to catch up with the other girl and stumbled over her own feet. "Dang it." She said as Lilly caught her again.

Lilly looped on of her arms around Miley's waist and said, "Here Miles hold on to me, I'll help you walk."

"Okay." Miley complied and they both stumbled back to Miley's house arm in arm. After a while Miley sighed. "I love you Lilly."

Lilly tightened her hold around the brunette. "I love you too Miles." Lilly replied slightly amused at her friend's drunken state. "Now let's just get you home, okay?"

"Okay." With that they continued on to Miley's house in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I only posted yesterday but I don't know when I can post next so I'm posting now. Okay maybe I should explain a little about this story. Oliver and Lilly got together the beginning of the year and it's now summer, so they've been dating for a while plus they knew each other long before that anyway so it not like they're strangers. I didn't want to make Oliver the bad guy because he's not but he is a teenage boy at a party and he had been drinking plus it's Lilly. Can you really blame the guy for trying? And in case you were wondering Miley realised her feelings for Lilly as they started going out and they slowly keep getting stronger.**

**Thanks to everyone that is reading and has reviewed. I still don't own Hannah Montana. Also I'm not to sure about this chapter. It was kinda inspired by one of mine and my friend's conversations that we had during one of our many alcohol come downs. We have the weirdest most intense conversations during those times I'll tell ya and you know what people say we right what we know. Anyway let me know what you think.**

_When will it end?_ Miley was currently praying to the porcelain gods. She had been fine at first, then after sleeping for a few hours the churning started. The only upside to it was the fact that she could feel Lilly pressed against her side as the other girl held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

The wave of nausea passed and Miley leaned back against the bathtub. She felt too hot and clammy, her head was pounding and the room would not stay still. She closed her eyes but that only made it worse. The spinning sensation turned into one like being on a rollercoaster. She felt something cold touch the side of her face and her eyes flew open to see a concerned Lilly leaning over her, holding a wet cloth to her face but the worst part or the best, was that from her position Miley had a clear view straight down Lilly's top and Miley was glad her face was already flushed. _Miley likey. No wait Miley doesn't likey. Best friend remember? Stop perving right now Stewart._ She forced herself to look away but her eyes kept wondering back on their own accord, even when her brain was screaming at them to stop. It oddly reminded her of the part in 'A Bugs Life' where the flies keep flying into the zapper and one of them says 'Don't go into the light' and the other one says 'I can't help it, it's so beautiful.' She wished Lilly would move now.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a minutes Lilly sat back on her haunches, frowning at her. "Are you feeling better Miles?" Miley nodded not trusting herself to speak just yet. "Are you sure 'cause you felt a little hot to me?"

Miley's looked down at the bathroom tiles so Lilly couldn't see the mortified expression she had on her face as shame and embarrassment flooded through her. _Kill me now, please just kill me now._ "I'm fine." She rasped out then winced wishing she hadn't. Fire erupted in her raw throat and she swallowed convulsively trying to put it out.

"I'll be right back." Lilly told her as she got up and left the room.

Miley sighed, glad that she could have a minute to try and get herself together. It wasn't an easy thing to do but she eventually managed to get her heart rate back to normal and her breathing under control. Of course it was all in vain because when Lilly walked back in holding a glass of water, they both sped right back up again. She sat down next to her and handed her the glass. "Here drink this it will sooth your throat but only take small sips." She warned.

Miley took the glass, shooting Lilly a grateful smile as she did so. She brought it to her lips and carefully took a little sip. The cool water felt like heaven as it slid down her throat and after a couple more sips the fire was gone. "Thanks Lil." She whispered softly as she put the glass down next to her.

"S'okay Miley." She told her sincerely then her expression turned stern. "So, what have we learned?"

"That beer is bad Lilly, beer is very bad." Lilly laughed and Miley groaned. "As nice as your laughter is Lils, it's not helpin' my headache."

"Oh here." Lilly said as she fished around in her pocket and pulled out two painkillers. "I got these for ya."

"Thank you Lilly." Miley said as she took then from her and quickly swallowed them down with some water. "Ugh why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you're sobering up but I have to tell you Miles you're funny when you're drunk."

Miley groaned and put her head in her hands. "What did I do?"

Lilly laughed and Miley shot her a sideways glare through the gaps of her fingers thinking that her best friend was enjoying her misery way too much. "Nothing to bad." She paused for a second. "That I know of."

Miley groaned again at the 'That I know of' part, "Tell me what you do know."

"Well Gabe won't be a problem anymore. I kinda convinced him you were crazy." Lilly winced expecting the worse but was surprised when she heard Miley laugh.

"How'd you do that?" She asked with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Well for some reason you really wanted to sing karaoke." Seeing Miley's panicked look she quickly continued. "Don't worry I stopped you before you did, but that's where the crazy part came in."

"Phew." Miley let out the breath she was holding. "I'm glad you stopped me. Did I do anything else?"

Lilly thought for a second about telling Miley what she said to Gabe about her but decided against it. "No." She said. "There isn't anything else."

"Good." Miley gave Lilly a huge grin and Lilly felt her stomach clench at the sight. She looked down, blushing furiously. _What was that?_ "Lilly." Miley started making her look up from the ground. "I feel really bad about tonight."

"I know you've spent the past half hour proving that." Lilly said with a disgusted face.

"I meant I feel bad about ruining your date with Oliver 'cause you had to bring me home then I woke you and you've had to spend the past half hour with me in here." Miley gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm real sorry I ruined your night."

Lilly reached over and gave Miley's thigh a comforting squeeze. "Miley you didn't ruin my date with Oliver. He did that all on his own. Plus I didn't have to bring you home and take care of you. I did it because I wanted to."

Miley felt her stomach get all warm and tingly at Lilly's kind words. _She's not helping this love thing by saying stuff like that._ "Thank you and I'm still sorry."

Lilly laughed. "Stop being so silly it's no problem. Anyway you're really sweet when you're drunk." Miley blushed and Lilly caught it. "Aww now you're blushing, you're so cute."

_I think I've stop breathing. Lilly called me cute. Hot Lilly Truscott called me cute. Cue the happy dancing._ She felt her stomach churn. _Cancel the happy dancing._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the wave for nausea to pass; thankfully it did without her having to throw up again. She figured it probably wouldn't have been smart to start happy dancing with Lilly sitting right there anyway. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes to see Lilly staring at her all worried again. "I'm fine." She attempted to give the blonde a reassuring smile but it came out looking more like a grimace and Lilly frowned even more. Deciding the best way to ease her friends worry was to distract her she change the subject. "So what happened with Oliver? You said he ruined your date?" Lilly groaned and Miley said. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"No I want to talk about but…can we talk about this in your room? It's just my butt's gone numb and I want to be somewhere comfortable." She explained.

Miley laughed. "Okay you go ahead I wanna brush my teeth first." Miley would rather clean Jackson's room than sit and talk to Lilly about Oliver but she figured her friend needed her to and Miley would do anything for her, literally. Once she even parachuted out of a plane to make it back home in time so Lilly wouldn't be alone on her seventeenth birthday. That's devotion people.

"Sure." Lilly said then walked into Miley's room and sat down on the bed with her back resting against the pillows and her legs spread out in front.

A few minutes later Miley joined her. "Okay spill."

"Alright." Lilly moved so she sat cross legged in front and tucked some hair behind her ears. "We've been fighting a lot."

Miley resisted the urge to throw a fist in the air and yell 'Woo hoo' she figured that would be a little immature and also extremely insensitive. She was supposed to be the supportive best friend and listen and give advice. It's what Lilly wanted so that's want Miley was going to do. "What have you been fighting about?"

Lilly paused for a second wondering what she should say. She couldn't exactly tell Miley that she and Oliver had been fighting about her. That would make Miley feel really uncomfortable but she didn't want to lie either. "Just things." She answered vaguely. "Anyway Oliver's been feeling really insecure about us and of course I told him he was being stupid. I mean we've been together since the end of last summer but recently he's been saying that he thinks we're drifting apart."

Miley scoffed. "That's crazy you two are always together."

"That's what I said." Lilly agreed. "But he says even though we're together all the time it's like I'm not even there."

"What does that mean?"

Lilly shrugged. "I dunno but he says all I seem to think about or worry about or talk about is y…things."

Miley frowned. "What 'things'?" She asked doing quotation marks with her hands.

"Just things." She repeated. "So because he's feeling so insecure he's been pressuring me about doing…stuff."

"Stuff?" Miley asked confused but she finally got what Lilly was saying when the blonde gave her a pointed look. Miley's eyes widened. "Best-friend-with-a-creep-boyfriend-say-what?"

Lilly sighed. "I don't think he means to be so pushy. I think maybe he just wants reassurance that I'm as invested in our relationship as much as he is and he doesn't know what else to do about it."

Miley felt a surge of anger run through her veins but forced it down. Getting angry at Oliver wouldn't help Lilly. "You should wait until you're ready Lil. You should do it for you not because Oliver needs 'reassurance'. Don't let him pressure you into it."

"I won't it's just…what am I waiting for?" Lilly sighed. "I've always wanted my first time to be with someone I trusted and someone I was in love with. I love Oliver, I do. I trust him, feel safe with him and we're comfortable but…" She paused and Miley felt herself subconsciously leaning closer to her.

"But what?" She asked, giving Lilly's shoulder a nudge.

Lilly sighed. "I don't think I'm in love with him." Her eyes welled with tears. "Does that make me horrible?"

Miley pulled her into a tight hug. "No Lilly, it doesn't make you horrible. You can't help the way you feel." Miley soothed.

"B-but…if I br-break up with him…he-he'll b-be crushed." She sobbed into Miley's shoulder.

Miley felt her own eyes fill with tears; she hated seeing Lilly cry. She blinked them away; her crying wouldn't help Lilly. "It'll be worse if you don't. It wouldn't be fair to Oliver to string him along if you weren't one hundred percent sure how you felt about him."

"But what if I break up with him and it turns out I am in love with him?"

"Lilly trust me. If you were in love with Oliver you would know." Miley told her with a soft smile gracing her features as she ran her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"How do you know? What did it feel like for you?" She heard Lilly mumble into her shoulder.

Miley felt her smile grow wider as she thought about her answer. "For me it was like at first I just couldn't get them off my mind. I thought about them all the time, I wondered what they're doing or what they're thinking about, wondered if their thinking about me. I found myself wanting to spend or my time with them and even if I was with them all of the time it just didn't seem like enough. Then I started noticing things about the person that I hadn't before, it was like suddenly the world snapped into focus and everything about them seemed so much clearer. The way the sun reflected off of their hair and their eyes. One of my favourite things about them is their eyes. They're just so beautiful and expressive and I could drown in them all day long. And they change colour, like in the sun they turn lighter and it's just so breathe taking, and I always know when they're in a bad mood because they seem a shade darker."

"Mine do that." Lilly mumbled softly.

"Uh really I hadn't noticed." Miley stammered out and tried not to panic.

"Don't stop." Lilly whined. "I was enjoying listening to you get all mushy. It was nice."

"Uh okay." Miley cleared her throat. "And their smile is another thing I love about them. It's just so big and bright. It outshines the moon, the sun and the stars and when it's directed at me I feel like the most important person in the world because someone that special and amazing noticed me. And I can never explain the hurt I feel when I see them sad. I hate it. So I started doing anything I could to cheer them up so I could see them smile and laugh that beautiful laugh of theirs."

"What does it sound like?" Lilly asked. And for the first time since Miley had started talking she was aware that Lilly was sitting in her lap with her head rested in the crook of the dark-haired girl's neck. Miley could feel Lilly's breathe tickle her neck and she resisted the urge to shiver. She could also feel how numb her legs had gotten but she wasn't about to ask Lilly to move; it was worth it just so she could hold her.

"Um…I don't know how to explain that." Miley replied pondering for a second on how she could describe Lilly's laugh to Lilly. "Well it's like the best music ever and when I hear it I can't help but laugh along even if I'm trying to be mad at them. And I get this amazing feeling when they laugh especially if they're laughing because something I said or did. That's when they happiness started to seem more in important to me then everything else and I soon found myself willing to do anything to make them happy, even if it meant letting them go and be with someone else because as long as I still got to see them smile and hear them laugh it was worth it. And that's how I knew I was in love and that's how I know Oliver isn't in love with you either."

"How do you Oliver isn't in love with me?" Lilly asked softly.

"Because if he was he wanted pressure you into doing something you didn't want to do." Miley answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow." Lilly said as she climbed out of Miley's lap to lie down on the bed. Miley chose to be mature and ignore the pang of disappointment she felt about no longer holding Lilly. "Who knew you knew so much about love?" Miley just shrugged as she settled down next to her. "You must really miss Jake huh?"

Miley turned to look at her confused. "Why would you say that?"

"He was the one you were talking about right?"

Miley turned on her back so that she was staring at the ceiling and swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. It hurt that she had just basically admitted how she felt only for Lilly to think she was talking about some one else. She thought for a second about maybe just telling Lilly that she was the she was in love with but then thought against it. Lilly was still with Oliver and plus it would be incredibly insensitive to tell a girl that you're in love with her just after she had admitted to you that she wasn't in love with her boy friend and was thinking about breaking up with him. Right now Lilly needed a friend so Miley decided on telling a half truth. "No it's not Jake. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone who isn't in love with me back." Even though Miley always knew this it hurt so much more to say it out loud and she felt tears start to stream down her face.

"Aww please don't cry Miley. I hate it when you cry. When you cry, I cry." Lilly said as she pulled her friend closer to her.

"I can't help it." Miley choked out.

"Shh I know Miles but it's going to be okay." Lilly soothed as she began running her finger through Miley's hair. "Just go to sleep Miley we've had a long night. You'll feel better in the morning." Even though Miley knew she wouldn't she let herself believe what Lilly was promising her and soon found herself drifting off to sleep in the comfort of Lilly's arms.

Lilly stayed awake for a while just thinking about everything that Miley had said. She knew Miley was right, if Oliver was in love with her he wouldn't be acting the way he was. She knew that what Miley had explained wasn't anything like what she felt for Oliver. What she felt for Oliver couldn't even compare to that. She knew she should break up with him. Oliver really was a good guy and he deserved to have that with someone, staying together because they were each other's safety net wasn't fair to either of them. But the thing that bothered her most was the fact that she felt a surge of jealousy towards the person who had managed to capture the sassy brunette's heart and her complete devotion. She didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was the way Miley had described them, maybe she was feeling jealous that she didn't have a love like that. Whatever it was she decided it didn't matter she was tired and wanted to go to sleep, she would figure it out tomorrow.

She dropped a kiss on Miley's head and whispered. "G'night Miles, I love you." See couldn't help the big grin that spread across her face when Miley replied, "I love you too." She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep with Miley still wrapped up in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out I could update sooner than I thought. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. I know the last chapter was a little sad but trust me this one makes up for it. Thank you again to everyone that is reading and reviewing, I really do like hearing what you think and what bits you like. I don't own Hannah Montana. Let me know what you think about this one.**

Miley thought it was odd that her pillow was moving. She tightened her hold around it and snuggled in further attempting to keep it still. She was just dozing back off when she heard it giggle.

"Miley lemme go I have'ta pee."

"Pillows don't need to pee." She mumbled back sleepily.

It giggled again. "Miles I'll happily be your pillow but right now I really hav'ta go."

"Lilly?" Miley asked as she opened her eyes. She saw that what she thought was her pillow was actually her very amused looking best friend then she realised that she was snuggled into said best friends chest and sat up like a shot, blushing profusely. "I-I'm sorry Lilly…I…um…"She attempted to stammer out an apology even though she wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for but it didn't matter anyway. Lilly just jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom giving an exasperated 'Finally'.

Once the shock of waking up wore off Miley became aware of the dull throbbing going on inside her head. Groaning she pressed a hand to her forehead and laid back down on her actual pillow. Despite of the pain in her head a grin still found its way across her face. She had actually spent the night snuggled up in Lilly's arms. This was like, the best morning ever, even if she did have a hangover and the sunlight that had managed to creep in from a small gap between the drapes seemed way too bright. _Has sunlight always been that bright? I mean come on can't you see I'm suffering here?_

She groaned just as Lilly was walking back into her room and the blonde laughed. "Aww is widdle Miley still not feeling well?"

"Lilly I think I'm dying."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Ha, and you call me a drama queen?"

"You are."

"Am not." Lilly exclaimed indignantly. "Miley Stewart, you better take that back."

Miley smirked. "Or what?"

Lilly gave her an evil grin back. "Or I'll open the drapes all the way."

Miley's smirk wavered. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Miley eyed her for a few seconds trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk she conceded. "Fine I take it back you're not a drama queen." Waiting until Lilly gave a satisfied huff she added. "You're just evil."

"Evil? I'll show you evil." With that she started walking towards the drapes.

"Lilly wait…I take it back. I didn't mean it, I was just kidding. You know me, I'm a kidder." She joked nervously as she sat up watching the blonde wearily. Lilly was standing by the drapes smirking evilly. "Lilly come on you're not going to open the drapes. I'm your best friend you wouldn't…Lilly what are you doing…don't do that…" Suddenly blinding sunlight filled the room and it brought the pain. Miley hissed and tried to dive under the covers but because of the searing pain in her head and the fact that her eyes were closed, she miss judged her movements and ended up on the floor.

Lilly immediately felt guilty and slammed the drapes shut before rushing over to where Miley laid sprawled out on the floor clutching her head in pain. "Oh my gosh, Miles I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked as she knelt down next to hung-over girl.

"Geez Lils, are ya tryin' to kill me?" Miley groaned from here position on the floor. Now that she knew the brunette was fine, Lilly erupted in a fit of laughter. "Lilly I'm hung-over here. Ya think ya could keep the noise down?"

"I'm…sorry…Miles." Lilly managed to get out between laughs. "But your face…t-then the falling…and now your pout…"

"Okay, laugh it up Truscott." Miley winced when Lilly's laughter got louder. "Okay enough with the laughing." But even she had a smile on her face.

"Okay I'll stop." Lilly attempted to stop laughing and get her breathing under control but little giggles kept escaping.

"Don't worry about me Lils, I'm fine on the floor, you don't need to help me up or anything." Miley muttered sarcastically.

"Oh sorry Miles." Lilly apologized again and helped Miley stand. For a moment all Miley could do was stare at her completely awed by the beauty that was Lilly. It was the blonde girl's eyes that had captured her. Those beautiful blue eyes that Miley was a sucker for practically danced with laughter and Miley couldn't help but watch. Lilly coughed awkwardly and looked away breaking eye contact. She felt uncomfortable with the intense look that Miley was giving her but what made her feel even more uncomfortable was the butterflies it made her feel.

Miley squirmed nervously. She desperately wanted to break the awkward silence that had settled around them. She was mentally kicking herself for being caught staring and she was sure by the time she was finished she would have a serious mental bruise on top of a killer hang-over. This weekend was a nightmare. "Uh…thanks for helping me up Lils." Miley thanked her in an overly chipper tone. _Yea 'cause that wasn't obvious._ She wanted to mentally kick herself again but figured her head couldn't take much more.

"Uh…you're welcome Miles." Lilly said in the same forced tone. Miley stomach grumbled and it made both girls giggle breaking the awkwardness. Miley had never been more thankful for uncontrollable bodily functions in her life. Lilly raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds like someone wants to eat something."

Many wrong thoughts ran through Miley's head at the comment and she blushed. _Food. She was talking about food._ "Uh…yea." Miley answered not knowing what else to say.

"Well go and make some breakfast then." Lilly ordered in a joking tone.

"Me?" Miley exclaimed. "Why do I have to make it?"

"'Cause you're the one with the talking stomach." Lilly answered then blushed as her's grumbled as well.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Miley stated with a raised eyebrow.

"No way Stewart I'm not making breakfast."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the guest."

"And I'm sick…And injured."

"Miley you fell out of the bed, you're not injured and you're hung over, your sickness is your own fault."

"Exactly I'm hung over. I need comfort food. How about you make pancakes?" Miley asked with a hopeful smile.

"How about, nooo."

"But Lilly." Miley whined. "I like the pancakes you make best." She finished giving Lilly her best puppy dog look.

"Don't even try it." Lilly warned attempting to sound stern but failed when a giggle escaped.

"Try what Lils?" Miley asked with an air of innocence.

"You know what." Lilly told her. "And stop giving me that look."

"What this look?" Miley questioned as she stuck her bottom lip out more.

"Yes, that look." Lilly answered giggling at her friend goofy antics. "It's not going to work. I am not making you pancakes."

"But you make the best pancakes." Miley whined with her puppy dog look still in place. She had to fight the goofy grin that wanted to spread its way across her face when she saw the blonde's resolve weakening.

"Miley it's pancakes. Any idiot can make pancakes."

"But you're not just any idiot Lils. You're my special best pancake making idiot." Miley replied sincerely.

"Aww thanks Miles…"She began. "Hey." Then she playfully slapped Miley on the arm when she realised what the brunette said.

Miley chuckled. "I'm sorry. Pleeease make me some pancakes."

"Fine." Lilly huffed. "But only because you said please, it had nothing to do with that look."

"Sure it didn't." Miley agreed condescendingly as they started walking to the kitchen. "Just like I can't sing."

"I thought you didn't remember anything." Lilly eyed her suspiciously.

"Bit and pieces are coming back."

"Oh, so do you remember calling me 'the prettiest girl in the whole wide world'?"

Miley's eye bugged out and she stopped dead in her tracks. "I really said that?" She managed to choke out. She was sure that if she wasn't so shocked she would be blushing right about now.

"Uh huh." Lilly confirmed and Miley turned a shade of red that any fire truck would be jealous of. Lilly laughed. "Told ya you were sweet when you're drunk." Lilly sighed. "Too bad it doesn't last."

Miley stopped catching flies long enough to defend herself. "Hey, I can be sweet."

"Sure you can." Lilly said in the same condescending tone Miley used earlier as she walked into the kitchen and started gathering the ingredients for the pancake mix.

"I can." Miley continued to valiantly defend herself. "I'll prove it."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lilly asked as she weighed out the flour.

"We are going to spend the whole day together and I'm going to show you how sweet I can be."

"Okay." Lilly agreed then started walking into the living room. "You can start by making me pancakes."

Miley stood stock still in the kitchen, resembling something a kin to a goldfish. She couldn't believe she had just got outsmarted by Lilly. Not that Lilly wasn't smart because she was. Lilly was the most beautiful and intelligent person she knew but still, her getting outsmarted by Lilly, that never happened. "Hurry up Stewart those pancake ain't gonna make themselves." Lilly called from the couch. Miley just shook her head as she went about her task wondering what the world was coming to.

Lilly walked through her front door forty minutes later. She had come home to get showered and changed for their Liley day. Miley had laughed when she called it that.

"_Liley?" The brunette had asked, amused._

"_Lilly and Miley put together. Liley."_

"_Oh so it's one of your grawesome things."_

"_Do you always have to bring that up?" She had asked, mortified._

"_Do you always have to say all I talk about is possums?"_

"_Touché." _

She smiled at the memory and gently closed the door. She had forgot to call her mom last night to tell her that she was staying at Miley's and she was praying to any god that was listening her mom was still asleep. But no such luck.

"Lillian?" She heard her screech from the kitchen and she winced.

She released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and reluctantly made her way into the kitchen. She bravely resisted the urge to run away when she saw her mother leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, looking at Lilly with something she called 'The Scary Mom' face. "Yea Mom?"

"What time is it?" Her mom asked in an unnervingly calm tone.

Lilly didn't say 'time you got a watch' like she wanted to. She always joked when she was nervous. "A little before one in the afternoon."

"And what time is your curfew?"

"One o'clock on the weekends."

"So why are you coming home at a little before one in the afternoon?"

"Well you just said 'one' you didn't say am or pm. So technically I'm still early." Lilly joked.

"Lillian." Her mother warned. Clearly she wasn't amused.

Lilly sighed. "I was with Miley."

Her mother snorted. "If you were with Miley you would have called. And you wouldn't be sneaking in wearing someone else's sweat pants and t-shirt." Her mom sighed. "Lilly I was a teenager once and I know you're at that age…"

"Mom!" Lilly cut her off with an embarrassed screech. "You really don't have to give me one of your 'I was a teenager once' speeches. I really was at Miley's. She got drunk and I took her home, her dad's gone away so I stayed to take care of her. I just forgot to call and these are her sweat pants and t-shirt. I borrowed them so I could come home and get change. That's all I swear." She explained.

"Oh." Was all her mother said back.

"Am I grounded?" Lilly asked hoping she wouldn't. She was really excited about their Liley day. They hadn't had one in ages and she really didn't want to cancel because she was grounded.

Her mother thought about it for a second. "It would be really unfair if I grounded you for just taking care of your friend."

"Yes it would." Lilly agreed looking relieved.

"But." Her mother continued. "You told me there wasn't going to be any alcohol at the party." Lilly winced and her mother laughed. "Lilly you're not grounded I was just making you sweat a little."

Lilly released a relieved breath and visibly relaxed. "You're so mean."

"I was getting you back for the worry you caused me when I woke up this morning and didn't know where you were."

Lilly winced again. "I'm really sorry about that." She gave her mother a confused look. "So you're not mad about the party thing?"

Her mother shook her head. "Lilly I'm not stupid. I knew there was going to be alcohol at that party but I also knew that you wouldn't drink any."

"Oh yea, and how'd you know that?"

"Because I remember last time you got drunk at your cousin's wedding honey, and I know what a baby you are when it comes to the hang over." Her mother answered simply.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that bad."

"Okay." Her mother answered nodding her then went about making herself some coffee. "Hey Lilly who am I 'Mommy can I have a cuddle my head really hurts'? Her Mom asked doing a really bad imitation of Lilly's voice.

Lilly blushed. "Shut up."

Her mom laughed. "Hold on 'Mommy can I have some chicken soup I don't feel very well'."

Lilly glared at her. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Oh yea, I'm hilarious." She laughed when Lilly rolled her eyes mumbling 'sure you are' under her breath. "Okay one more 'Mommy…"

Lilly put her fingers in her ears and ran up the stairs yelling. "La la la. I can't hear you."

Heather chuckled to herself, shaking her head slightly. "I love you Lilly." She hollered up the stairs after she heard a door slam.

"Love you too Mom." Lilly shouted back down. Then she hurried about getting showered and picking out her outfit. She was supposed to be back at Miley's in an hour and she was really excited. She couldn't wait to spend the day with her best friend. She didn't stop to wonder why she couldn't wait to spend the day with Miley, she didn't stop to wonder why she was so excited and she didn't stop to wonder why she had picked an outfit that Miley liked. She just got ready and rushed out of the door, wondering what Miley had planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I don't really like this chapter. I re-wrote it like five times but just couldn't get it how I wanted. This was the best I could do but I still think there's something missing. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. I'm new at writing and I want to hear what you think good or bad because it can only help.**

**rain1657:** I'm glad you thought the last chapter was awesome and you liked the interaction between Lilly and her mom. I like hearing what people think. This is my first try at writing and it helps.

**unluckystar:** I'm really happy you loved it. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear this is one of your fav stories going. Seriously, you made my week.

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Miley was nervously pacing in her room. Her palms felt sweaty, her mouth felt dry, her heart was trying to break out of her chest and her stomach was twisted in knots. She stopped pacing and looked in the mirror, wondering if she looked okay. She was wearing a blue chequered short-sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned with a white tank to underneath and denim shorts finished off with boots. This was the fifth outfit she had tried on but she still wasn't sure about it. She glanced at the clock. Lilly was supposed to be here in five minutes she didn't have time to change again. She hadn't even been this nervous on her first date and this wasn't even a date. Lilly was still technically with Oliver plus Lilly liked boys. Of course none of this mattered to the heart that she was sure, was about to go into cardiac arrest.

She looked at her reflection one more time before sucking in a deep breath and shakily releasing it. "Okay heart." She started. "Now my mama told me to listen to ya and I did but you're wrong. We can't love Lilly because she's our best friend so we need to stop okay?" She paused as if waiting for an answer. "And you can stop beating so hard because this isn't a date, we're just hanging out." The doorbell rang. "Nice talking to you heart." Then she took off out of the room and flew door the stairs. She reached the door, stopped, flicked her hair and pulled it open. She swore her beat stopped beating at the sight; either that or it was beating so fast that she couldn't feel it anymore.

Lilly saw standing on her porch dressed in jeans, a black and pink layered tank top and a pair of converses. She was ringing her hands nervously and she smiled a nervous smile. "Uh…Miley can I come in?"

Miley just nodded dumbly and moved out of the way. She shook her head attempting to at least gain some coherent thought. "Since when do you ask?"

Lilly shrugged and flopped down on the couch. "I'm just trying something new."

Miley shut the door. "Did you get in trouble for staying out all night?" She asked as she joined her.

"No I explained everything to my Mom. She wasn't mad."

Miley breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good I would hate if you got in trouble because of me."

"Miley you always get me into trouble."

"No I always try to get out of trouble it isn't my fault nothing works out." Miley explained.

Lilly laughed. "True but enough about that." Her face lit up with excitement as she asked, "What are we doing today?"

"I'm taking you out."

Lilly started bouncing up and down on the couch. "Where? Where? Where?"

Miley grinned at her excitement. "It's a surprise."

"Ooo, tell me what it is?"

Miley looked at her like she was stupid. "No it's a surprise." She said slowly making sure to punctuate each word.

Lilly got off the couch and grabbed Miley's hand, pulling her towards the door. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Miley gladly let Lilly drag her out of the house with an amused look on her face. Where Lilly thought she was taking them she didn't know. Miley was the one who knew where they were going. It only took Lilly to get to the end of the driveway before she realised this. "Well Stewart are you going to tell me the way or not?"

"Head down towards the beach." Miley instructed.

"The beach." Lilly shouted overenthusiastically then frowned. "What's so good about the beach?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Miley answered cryptically.

Lilly pumped her fist in the air. "To the beach." She exclaimed then took Miley's hand again and practically ran to the beach. "We're here at the beach and it just looks the same as always." She dropped Miley's hand and turned to look questionably at the brunette. "Am I missing something?"

"Keep walking Lils."

"Miley just tell me where we're going?"

"No."

They continued walking along the sand in silence until Lilly couldn't take it anymore. "Are we there yet?"

Miley smiled. "No."

They walked a bit more.

"Now?"

"No."

Lilly sighed. "Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"No."

"You're mean." Lilly pouted. "You're supposed to be showing me how sweet you can be."

"And I will." Miley paused. "When we get there."

They were silent for a bit more.

"You know what would be really sweet Miley?"

"What?"

"If you told me where we were going." Lilly answered with a hopeful smile.

Miley chuckled. "Nice try Truscott. Now close your eyes."

Lilly frowned. "Why?"

"Because we're nearly there and I don't want you to see anything that'll give it away." Miley explained.

"Okay." She stood still and closed her eyes. "I'm trusting you Stewart so you'd better not let me fall." She jokily warned.

Miley wrapped her right arm around Lilly's waist and took the blonde's left hand in hers. She immediately felt her heartbeat faster and her mouth go dry at their close proximity and gulped. "I won't let you fall." She shakily promised as she started leading them to the pier.

Lilly had no clue where she was going, she had no clue why the hand that Miley was holding was tingling and she had no clue why her heart was beating like it wanted to burst out of her ribcage. She did know that she was grinning like an idiot, that she was enjoying feeling Miley stand so close and that even though she couldn't see where she was going, she felt completely safe. She knew Miley would never let anything bad happen to her. She trusted her dark-haired counterpart completely; she only wished she could take a peak to see if Miley was enjoying their closeness as much as she was.

_Please don't let me let her fall, please don't let me let her fall…_Was the only thought that kept repeating in Miley's head as she gently guided the blonde down the beach. She wasn't even looking at the girl that her arm was wrapped around, just focused on not falling. It was a well known fact that the brunette was clumsy at times and she desperately wanted to Lilly to have a good time today. She smiled when she heard the faint sounds of music and chaos and knew they were almost there.

Lilly could feel her senses being assaulted. The sounds of music and alarms bombarded her ears and the smell of barbeque attacked her nose. She felt Miley stop and asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead."

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and immediately turned around in Miley's grasp and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe you brought me here."

"Lilly…can't…breath." Miley gasped out and Lilly relaxed her grip but didn't move away which made Miley extremely giddy, well that and the fact that Lilly apparently liked her surprise. "I know how much you love the carnival." Miley told her sincerely.

"Thanks Miley." Lilly started and she was grinning like crazy. "You're so…" She stopped herself before she could finish.

Miley grinned. "You were gonna say sweet, weren't ya?"

"Nuh uh."

"Smooth Lilly." Miley retorted.

Lilly pushed her playfully in the shoulder. "Shut up." The shorter girl then turned to take in all the chaos.

Miley watched Lilly out of the corner of her eye with a soft smile on her face. The blonde was grinning from eye to eye, practically bouncing on her feet as her eyes darted around excitedly. She could feel her chest swelling with pride that she had already made Lilly happy and they hadn't even been on any rides yet. "What do you want to go on first?"

"That's easy." Lilly stated but didn't take her eyes off a ride in front of her. Miley followed her gaze and felt her face pale; stomach drop and mouth go dry all at once. "The Last Ride." She said the last part in a spooky, scary voice.

"The Last Ride." Miley squeaked as she looked at it. There were people their age sitting in a cage that slowly raised up really high, then dropped really fast then raised and dropped to the side going round in a circle a few times. "Couldn't we save The Last Ride for y'know, last?"

Lilly looked at her like she was crazy. "No we're going on The Annihilator last." She pointed to a huge ride right in the middle of the carnival.

"Greeat." Miley drawled sarcastically. "I can't wait."

Clearly her sarcasm was lost on her friend as Lilly just said, "I know right?" Then grabbed Miley's hand and started pulling her towards The Last Ride, because apparently Miley was slowing them down.

Miley gulped as they reached the ride. Her legs felt like lead and they were demanding that she stayed were she was but she ignored them. Lilly really wanted to go on this ride and what Lilly wanted Miley wanted to make sure Lilly got, as long as it was in her power to do so and it was definitely in her power to go on a few stupid rides no matter how much she didn't want too or how scary it looked. They paid for the tickets and climbed onto the ride. As the safety bar came down in front of them Miley couldn't help herself. "We're gonna die."

Lilly laughed and took her friend's hand in an attempt to offer her some comfort. "We're not gonna die." She smiled softly. "Don't be scared Miles, I won't let anything happen to you." She promised.

"Thanks Lils." Miley smiled gratefully at her but the smile soon fell from her face as the ride started and her stomach twisted into one giant knot.

Lilly resisted the urge to wince at the death grip that Miley had on her hand. She could feel how frightened Miley was and felt bad for making her come on the ride but there was nothing she could do now except try to offer some comfort. "It's gonna be fine." She soothed. When their neared the top, getting ready for their descent she squeezed Miley's hand. "Ready?"

Miley gave a shaky smile in return. "As I'll ever be." And then suddenly they were falling. Miley clamped her eyes shut and tightened her hold on both the safety bar and Lilly's hand. As she screamed, Lilly laughed and soon she relaxed and opened her eyes finding herself laughing with Lilly until the ride stopped.

It was a few hours later and they were done with the rides. They were walking along looking at the stalls and Miley felt amazing. She had actually enjoyed the rides after the mind numbing fear had subsided and plus on each and every ride Lilly had held her hand. She noticed Lilly looking at one of the prizes on a game stall. It was a big fluffy brown bear and Miley was determined to win it for her. "I wanna try that game." Miley said gesturing her head towards it.

Lilly gave her a look of disbelieve, the brunette wasn't known for being good at sports. "You wanna try that game?"

Miley nodded proudly. "Yep and I'm gonna win a prize." She didn't care that she sucked at all sports; she was going to win that bear.

Lilly smiled at her friend's obvious determination. "Okay then Miles let's go try it."

Miley looked to see what the game was all about. She had three baseballs and to win the bear that she saw Lilly looking at she would have to knock down all the bottles.

"Do you think you can knock down all the bottles Miss?" The guy who owned the stall asked.

"I know I can." Miley replied confidently, although she didn't feel all that confident. She sucked at sports but she really wanted to win that bear. She picked up the baseball and took aim. She threw the ball but completely missed. "Dang it."

A guy that was waiting to try next laughed at her but soon shut up when his girlfriend hit him. "Stop being jerk."

"But babe she sucks. Ow." He said as she hit him again.

Miley looked down dejected. "It's okay Miles." Lilly said from her place next to her. "You still got two tries left."

"But Miles, think you could hurry it up? I'm gonna win my girl that bear." Jerk guy said.

_Not if I win it first. _Miley took aim again, and Lilly watched transfixed by the look of concentration on her friends face. She had never seen Miley so determined and focused in her life. Miley threw the ball and managed to knock down three bottles leaving seven. Miley was starting to get annoyed with herself. She really wanted to Lilly to have the best day ever but she couldn't even win a stupid bear. "Last try Miss." The owner told her.

Feeling completely useless she didn't even bother to aim with her last ball. She just threw it and much to everyone's surprise she knocked down the remainder of the bottles. She squealed and turned around grabbing Lilly's arms as she jumped up and down. "I did it! Didja see? I did it." She exclaimed.

Lilly chuckled. "I saw Miles."

"Ha take that stupid-jerk-guy. I won." She shouted to the guy behind them.

The owner laughed. "What prize do you want miss?"

"That bear." She answered pointing to the bear Lilly had wanted.

He hooked it down and gave it to her. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." She said as she took it from him and held it close to her chest.

"You're welcome Miss."

As they were walking off she very immaturely stuck her tongue out at the jerk-guy and laughed when she saw Lilly doing the same. "What?" Lilly asked. "He was a jerk."

"Yes he was." Miley agreed. "But hey I won and I got this really cute big brown bear." Miley waved the bear in front of Lilly's face.

Lilly smiled. "You sure did."

"Wanna know who I won it for?"

"Who?"

"You, you doughnut."

"Really?" Lilly asked with a soft smile on her lips.

Miley nodded and handed it over to Lilly. "Do ya like it?"

Lilly grinned. "Oh yea Lilly likey." Then she grabbed the bear and hugged it tightly to her chest. "Thanks Miley this was really sweet of you."

"Ha." Miley exclaimed triumphantly. "Told ya I was sweet."

Lilly chuckled. "Come on then sweetie pie shouldn't we be getting back?"

Miley looked around and saw that it was starting to get dark. "I suppose." Then they started walking to the exit together. They walked together in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company until Miley turned and asked as they began walking up her driveway. "So did you have a good day today?"

Lilly gave her a sideways hug. "The best day ever plus your face on that ride…"She trailed off as she started giggling.

"It was a scary ride okay?" Miley exclaimed.

"I'll say." Lilly giggled. "Your face was whiter than the snow at the mountain you fell down." Miley raised her eyebrow at that and Lilly frowned. "I said it once and I'll say it again, I've been hanging out with you too long."

"Does that mean you're not gonna hang out with me anymore?" Miley asked pulling an exaggerated sad face.

"Miley I could never stop hanging out with you." Lilly told her sincerely and hugged her again as they reached the door.

Miley hugged her back, resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder. "Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

Lilly frowned, confused by Miley's tone. "Of course you dummy, you're the most sweetest, bestest best friend ever."

Miley smiled sadly. "Yea that's me." Then she pulled back. "Come on we got us some movies to watch." With that they both walked inside getting ready for their movie night. As Miley shut the door she couldn't help but finally agree with her heart. She really did love Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I was out of commission. I had an accident and was suffering from a concussion and stuff. I learned that A) head wounds really hurt. B) They also bleed a lot. C) Memory loss is a real thing. Okay so I only forgot like half an hour but still that's half an hour I'll never know what I did. I don't even remember what happened, my cousin said I fell down the stairs but I don't even remember going up the stairs.**

**Rain1657: **_Thanks for your review. I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter maybe the 'something missing' thing was just me. Truthfully, I'm kinda struggling._

**Unluckystar:** _Thanks. Glad I made you happy. Your reviews always make me smile. You're like, 'This story is awesome, I loved it.' And I always grin like an idiot. I'm sad, I know._

**Lovergirl242: **_You think my story has great humor?!?!? *Happy dance.* (Carefully because ya know, head wound.) I love that you love my story. Thanks for the review._

**JustAnotherSlowGoodbye:** _Thrilled you loved it and thought Miley was sweet. I'm updating now. Thank you for reviewing._

**I don't own Hannah Montana or The Little Mermaid or any song used in this chapter. **

Butterflies. Butterflies were pretty much the only thing Miley could feel right now. It wasn't a new sensation, she always got butterflies whenever she was with Lilly or just thinking about the other girl and she thought about Lilly all the time. She was so used to them by now that most of the time she could ignore them, but now it seemed as if the butterflies had turned into elephants that were frantically stampeding in her stomach.

She continued digging through her dresser looking for some jammies with shaking hands, glad that she had her back to the blonde so that Lilly couldn't see. Finally she came across two pairs of cotton pyjamas and pulled them out. "Dogs or bears?" She asked the wall but the question was for the person behind her.

"I think I'm gonna go with bears." She heard from behind her.

Miley stalled for a couple for seconds, pretending that she was having trouble pulling a set out. She took the time to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose her self before she had to turn around and face Lilly. "Here." She said as she turned and tossed the bear set to her friend. Miley still had hold of her set and started towards the door. "You get changed in here and I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom down the hall then I'll get the popcorn."

"Uh…okay." Lilly replied as Miley hurried out the door. "Hey Miles?" She called out after her friend.

Miley reopened the door and poked her head through the gap. "Yea?"

"Do ya mind if I check my emails while you're gone?"

"Nope, check away." Lilly smiled her thanks and Miley ducked back out of the room closing the door behind her. The brunette padded down the hall and into the bathroom where she swiftly changed into her jammies. Once she was changed, she splashed some cold water on her face, trying her hardest to relax but it seemed impossible. Before, when she had been trying to bury her feelings for Lilly the butterflies had been bearable. But now that she had accepted them completely, they seemed much worse than ever, and that included the ones she had got the first time she was performing as Hannah.

Giving up trying to will the clearly stubborn butterflies away she made her way to the kitchen, planning to distract her self with the task at hand, making popcorn. She reached up to the top cupboard and pulled out a bag of the stuff before tossing it in the microwave for the time it said on the bag. She stood and watched as the bag span around and around gradually getting bigger. She had zoned out so much that she jumped out of her skin when the timer went off. Shaking her head and laughing slightly at her self Miley bent down to grab a bowl from the cupboard. Placing it on the counter, she snatched the bag from the microwave, quickly tore it open then emptied the contents in the bowl and tossed the wrapper in the trash. She sighed before picking the -now full- bowl back up and walking up the stairs to her room.

She wondered what she should do now. Should she tell Lilly or keep it a secret. She didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. She hated lying or keeping things from her best friend plus it was making her feel kinda pervy to have all these feelings for the girl and not telling her. But she didn't like the idea of coming clean either. It would definitely change things between them like, what if it made things awkward? What if Lilly reacted badly and decided she didn't want to hang out with her anymore? And what was she supposed to say anyway? It's not like she could just come right out and say…

_This morning,_

_I woke up with this feeling,_

_I didn't know how to deal with,_

_So I just decided to myself,_

_I hide it to myself,_

_And never talk about it,_

_I did not go and shout it,_

_When you walked into the room,_

_I think I love you,_

_What the?_ Miley thought when she heard the music drift from her room. She pushed the door open and Lilly turned around in the computer chair and smiled at her.

_I think I love you,_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,_

_A love there is no cure for._

_I think I love you,_

_Isn't that what life is made of?_

_Though it worries me to say,_

_I've never felt this way._

"Lilly, what're doing?" Miley asked as she placed the bowl of popcorn on the dresser, looking down so that Lilly couldn't see she was blushing a little bit.

The blonde just shrugged as she turned back around and clicked stop. "I got bored after checking my emails so I decided to listen to some music. Seriously Miley, what happened to your iTunes? Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw, oh god, Patsy Cline!" She turned around to face Miley with an incredulous look on her face. "Miley you have this love thing bad."

Miley ducked her head again as she blushed a deeper shade of red. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yea I do…so wanna watch some movies now?" She asked hoping that Lilly would let the subject drop. Of course she wasn't that lucky, Lilly was like a dog with a bone.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked and Miley didn't know if it was her own wishful thinking, but there seemed to be a slight tone in the blonde's voice.

Miley wondered about just telling Lilly. It would be so easy she'd only have to say two words. _It's you._ Well actually she only had to say one word. She took a deep breath trying to gain the courage to say it. "It's…" _Dang it, wrong word._ She felt what ever courage she had drain and decided on avoiding the whole thing. "Not something I wanna talk about right now."

Lilly sighed. "Okay but sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this."

"I vote later. Much, much later." Miley flopped down on the bed, relieved that Lilly let it go, for now anyway. "So movies?" She asked.

Lilly grinned excitedly as she jumped off the chair and grabbed a dvd from Miley's shelf. "This one."

Miley looked up to see what dvd she had picked and grinned back. "Little Mermaid it is. Set it up."

Lilly hurriedly set up the dvd then dived on the bed next to Miley and the brunette settled the popcorn in-between them. They both smiled at each other as the movie started then turned to watch.

The movie had been on for a while but Miley hadn't watched any of it. She was too busy watching Lilly out of the corner of her eye. She gazed at the side of Lilly's face taking in everything she could about it, although she had done this countless times she always found something new, like she noticed Lilly had a new freckle, she was gonna call it Jill then she shook her head, Jill was boring it had to be something better. She heard Lilly giggle breaking her out of her thoughts of what the new freckle should be named but it instead of looking to see what the other girl found funny, her eyes travelled to Lilly's lips. They were still curled up in a smile and they looked so soft, pink and inviting. Miley felt the uncontrollably urge to just lean over and kiss them to see if they were really as soft as they looked. She started slowly inching closer but jumped back when she felt Lilly excitedly squeeze her thigh.

"I love this part." Lilly squealed grinning like a maniac.

Miley turned and looked at the screen with her face as red as Sebastian and her hand on her resting on her chest, as she tried to inconspicuously take calming breaths to slow down her rapid heartbeat, glad that Lilly had no idea she was about to kiss her. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She nearly groaned out loud when she realised what part it was and she had to stop herself from beating her head against the wall when Sebastian started singing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_I wasn't gonna go it. _ Miley felt incredibly awkward, like the stupid little crab thing was singing to her and it made her feel extremely guilty.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Shut up Sebastian._ Miley glared at the little cartoon character plotting his death then tried to convince her self that it was completely normal for someone to want to kill a cartoon character.

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_I can't._ Miley fumed and she felt even more awkward when Lilly joined in with the chorus.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

It only got more awkward for Miley after that. For some reason, once the popcorn was finished, Lilly decided to snuggle into Miley's side. Miley didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed having Lilly snuggled so close to her but it was all a little bittersweet, having Lilly so close and not being able to do anything about. Miley was being tortured but Lilly had no clue as to how she was affecting her friend. Miley nearly jumped for joy when the movie was over and Lilly moved to change it.

"What should we put on next?" Lilly asked as she was bent over slightly scanning the dvd rack.

_Stop checking out her ass and answer her already you bozo. _Miley dragged her eyes away from Lilly and shrugged even though Lilly couldn't see. "I dunno."

Lilly pulled a dvd out. "Well how about this one?"

Miley looked at it and her eyes widened in horror. No way could she sit through 'Beauty And The Beast'. "Um…no." She climbed out of the bed walked over to the dvd rack. "Let me see." She scanned the dvds, trying really hard to ignore how close Lilly was standing, as she tried to find a none romantic dvd to watch. She sighed when she realised the only dvds she had were chickflicks. _Why do I have to be such a girl?_ She racked her brain trying to think of something they could watch that wasn't too bad but then she had an idea. "I got it." She exclaimed more to herself than Lilly and rushed out the room. Lilly watched her go with an amused expression on her face and smiled when Miley walked back in holding out a dvd. "This one." Miley told her.

Lilly frowned down at the dvd in her hand. "Scream? Miley are you sure?"

"Psh…yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"The last time you watched a killer movie you had that nightmare about Hannah having a stalker for a week."

Miley grimaced as the memories of said nightmare came back. "It could happen." She told Lilly matter of factly. "But I'm over it now. Let's watch Scream." She finished, giving Lilly her most confident smile as she did so.

Lilly sighed. "Okay Miles, if you're sure you can handle it?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine." Lilly set up the dvd and they both climbed into the bed again to watch.

The movie had just finished and Miley sat with the blanket pulled up to her chin as the dvd title screen played to itself. She thought about getting up to turn it off but she daren't move. She was scared that if she put her feet on the floor the killer that was under her bed would grab them and drag her under. She glanced at Lilly who was sleeping soundly next to her, having fallen asleep half way through the movie. She smiled down at the sleeping blonde, only her Lilly could fall asleep during a horror film.

A noise sounded and she realised she had left it too long and the movie was about to start again. Miley really didn't want to watch it a second time so she gathered up all her courage, tossed the blankets off of her and placed a hand on her dresser, using it as leverage so she could jump far enough away so the killer couldn't reach her then rushed over and turned it off. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief then cautiously made her way back to her bed. She quickly rolled back into the bed, 'James Bond' style and pulled the covers back up to her chin.

She felt safe in the bed with Lilly, like nothing could happen with her best friend there. She felt even safer when Lilly shifted next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Miley snuggled in closer to the other girl feeling completely warm and comforted surrounded by the feel and the scent of Lilly. It wasn't long before her eyes started drooping only to snap back open when she heard a noise downstairs.

_It was nothing._ She tried to calm herself as her heart started pounding and her breathing quickened as she began to panic. _It's just your imagination._ It was slowly starting to work until she heard it again. "Eeep." She quietly squeaked to herself then moved to try to wake Lilly. "Lilly, Lilly." She whispered urgently as she gently shook the blonde. "Wake up."

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and groggily looked up at her frantic friend. "Wha…What is it?" She croaked.

"I-I heard something downstairs." Miley stuttered nervously.

Lilly groaned. "It's just your imagination Miles, go to sleep."

"But…" Miley started to argue.

"Sleep." Lilly cut her off and snuggle back into the pillow.

Miley watched as Lilly started dropping back off to sleep like a stone drops in water, she was sure she hadn't imagined it and it was only reinforced when she heard it again. "Lilly." She hissed.

"Miley." Lilly growled. "It's just 'cause you watched that movie. There is nothing down…" She stopped when she heard the noise too and looked at Miley with wide eyes. "What was that?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "The nothing that's downstairs." Miley deadpanned.

"Should we go check?"

"You see, this is why blondes always die in the horror movies. Ya hear a strange noise, ya don't go check, ya call the cops." With that Miley reached for the cordless phone intending to dial the cops but Lilly stopped her.

"What if we call the cops and it is nothing?"

Miley thought about it for a second then sighed. "Okay we'll sneak down and check. I'll take a bat from Jackson's room, you can take the phone."

"No way." Lilly shook her head. "I'll take the bat. I'm better at using it and plus you're the faster dialler."

"Fine." They both climbed carefully out of the bed covers and Lilly watched amused as Miley took a giant step from the mattress to the floor. Seeing her look Miley said. "So the killer under the bed can't get me."

The amused look dropped from Lilly face and she too took a giant step avoiding the killer. They both inched closer to the door and Lilly felt Miley practically latch herself onto her back. "Miley can you relax the grip a little."

"Sorry." Miley mumbled and relaxed her hold slightly. They stopped at the door and Lilly wiped her sweaty palm on her jammer bottoms before slowly reaching out and turning the handle, she quietly pulled the door open and checked to see if anyone was out there. Seeing no one they continued their journey to Jackson's room so she could find a bat.

Once securing the bat they carried on down the stairs with Lilly holding the bat ready to swing and Miley still gripping the back of her shirt. When they reached the bottom they pressed their backs against the wall and Lilly carefully peaked her head around the corner to see if she could see anything, she couldn't. "I don't see anything."

"Do you think it was nothing?" Miley asked looking hopeful.

"Maybe…" Lilly started but stopped when she heard a pan fall.

"They're in the kitchen." Miley stated even though she didn't have to. She saw Lilly start to move and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I just wanna see who it is." Then she continued to creep into the living room.

"Not without me." She kept her hold on Lilly's hand and they both creped into living room. When the thing in the kitchen saw them it attacked, literally flew at them, flapping its wings and squawking. Both girls screamed and covered their head's with their arm's attempting to avoid the attacking Seagull and dived to the floor.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked from her position on the floor next to Miley.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because…" Lilly started but stopped when she had to duck as the Seagull attacked again. "You're the nature girl."

"Fine." Miley looked around for something to use and saw what she needed in the kitchen. "I got an idea but I need you to distract it."

"Okay."

"Here goes…" With that Miley started army crawling into the kitchen and Lilly jumped to her feet.

"Distract a crazy Seagull, that should be easy." Lilly muttered to herself. The Seagull flew at Lilly and Lilly lightly swung the bat at it aiming low so she wouldn't make contact but close enough to put the Seagull off. It seemed to work and she did this a couple more times until Miley jumped out behind her holding out a sheet that the bird flew straight into.

Miley didn't waste no time in wrapping the sheet around the creature and holding it tightly so it couldn't escape. "Lilly get in the door." She called out as she struggled with the crazed Seagull. Lilly rushed over and yanked the door open and Miley quickly released the bird outside before slamming the door shut. "Now the window so it can't get back in."

Lilly hurried into the kitchen, heaved herself up on the counter and pulled the window shut then they both collapsed breathlessly to the floor. They looked at each other for a second before they both started laughing uncontrollably. "That was crazy." Lilly choked out after a while.

"That was nothin'." Miley said, waving her hand dismissively. "You should've of seen the chickens at my grandma's farm. Next time I'm putting down the bucket."

Lilly chuckled as she slowly climbed to her feet then walked over and helped Miley up. "Come on nature girl let's go back to bed."

"Nature girl? I thought I was super girl."

"No." Lilly smiled softly. "Hannah's super girl. You, Miley Stewart, are nature girl."

Miley giggled. "Don't tell my daddy, he'll probably wanna right a song about it."

Lilly shook her head then frowned as Miley ran off up the stairs. "Hey where you going?"

"Last one to the bed has to clean up tomorrow." Miley yelled.

"No fair." As she charged up the stairs. "You had a head start."

Miley poked her head out of her bedroom door to see Lilly at the top of the stairs. "Well I am nature girl." With that she closed the door and dived back into bed with Lilly following after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, I'm dealing with stuff.**

**Rain1657: **_Thank you for your review. I had fun writing the scene at the end and I'm glad that I wrote it well enough that you could actually picture it. And thank you for your words of encouragement._

**Lovergirl242: **_Thanks for reviewing. I'd like to remind you about something called karma for laughing at me. Just kidding it was actually pretty funny, I laughed as well. Y'know once the mind numbing pain subsided. How could you not expect a seagull? Hello 'Little Mermaid' what would that chapter be without a crazy seagull at the end? I like that you loved the dramatic bed leap lol._

**When-the-music-fades: **_Hey thanks for letting me know you're reading and that you're enjoying my fic._

**Makurutenoh:** _It was nice hearing from you and I'm glad you thought the chap was great._

**AshleyAlien1408: **_Hey I'm really glad you're enjoying my story and that you think they are adorable. I really love your story _**Everything but you**_ so it was nice hearing you like mine too._

**I do not own Hannah Montana and I am really not worth being sued. **

Miley slowly dragged her feet along the corridor. She pushed open the door to the locker room and dumped her bag on the bench. She was pulling out her P.E uniform when she felt someone move behind her.

"Hey hillbilly."

She suppressed a sigh and turned around to face the person. "Hey Amber." She replied with a fake smile on her face.

Amber smiled back just as fake. "So what're you up to?"

Miley frowned. "Getting changed for P.E just like everybody else."

Amber smirked. "Just like everybody else huh?" Miley nodded feeling uncomfortable. The uncomfortable feeling increased when Amber leaned dangerously close to her and whispered in her ear, "I don't see anybody else checking out other girls as they get changed."

Miley's eyes widened and she felt her mouth go dry. She stumbled back away from Amber and nearly tripped over the bench in the process. "W-wha…what're you talking about?"

Amber scoffed. "Don't try to deny it hillbilly, I've seen you checking out dorkerella. You're gay."

"No." Miley shook her head adamantly as she continued to move away from Amber. She tripped over the bench and the whole locker erupted with laughter.

"Awww did the dyke fall down?" Amber asked with her voice full of fake sickly sweet concern and all the girls laughed harder.

Miley felt her eyes fill with tears of both hurt and humiliation as she stayed sitting on the floor. "Don't call me that. I am not like that."

"That's just the Nile talking." Ashley said from her place next to Amber.

Amber turned and glared at her friend. "It's called denial you idiot."

"Whatever." Ashley rolled her eyes clearly unaffected by her friend's glare then turned her attention back to Miley. "It doesn't change the fact that Miley's a big gay hick."

"I am not." Miley protested then she began pushing herself off of the ground so that she was facing both girls. She was mildly aware of the crowd that had gathered around them and even though she was trying to be brave, she was terrified. She was terrified of what they would do to her but she was mainly terrified of what would happen if Lilly heard what they were saying. "You shouldn't make up rumours like that."

"Just 'cause it's a rumour doesn't mean it's not true." They both answered at the same time then they touched their fingers together and 'Oooh-ed'.

"Ugh." Miley heard someone groan and smiled when she saw Lilly pushing her way through the crowd. "Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" She glared at both the girls then smiled at Miley as she took her place next to her. "What's the gruesome twosome's problem this time?"

Miley was torn between feeling relieved or terrified that her friend was there. She shrugged but before she could say anything Amber cut her off. "Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are calling gruesome twosome?" She exclaimed indignantly.

Lilly grinned darkly and Miley gulped. She needed to get Lilly out of the locker room before she said something stupid to upset Amber. "Well you two of course. You're the most gruesomest twosome I know." Miley's shoulders sagged. _Like that._ She thought to herself.

Miley could practically see the steam pouring out of Amber's ears as she stepped into Lilly's personal space glaring down at her. Even though Amber was much taller than Lilly, the blonde didn't back down, instead she balled up her fists and glared right back. Amber's scowl shifted to an evil smirk and she broke eye contact with Lilly to meet Miley's gaze before looking back down at Lilly. Miley felt her heart beat increase and her stomach drop, all her instincts were screaming that this wasn't going to end well and there was nothing she could do about it. "Why don't you read this?" Amber asked and she reached beside her to take a piece of paper from Ashley. "Read this then tell me who the real gruesome twosome is."

Lilly frowned and hesitantly took the paper from Amber's hand. "It doesn't matter what this says it will still be you."

Amber glared. "Just read it Truscott."

Lilly unfolded the letter and began to read. It wasn't until she was almost half-way through that Miley recognized the paper. She could feel herself begin to hyperventilate and all she wanted to do was sink into the ground and never be found again. The only questions that plague her mind was how they had found it and what was she going to do now? Lilly slowly looked up from the letter and looked at Miley with shocked eyes. "What is this Miley?"

Miley shifted nervously. It was bad enough that they were having this conversation but it was even worse having it in front of every girl in the year. "That's nothing. Just a stupid letter." She gave a shaky reassuring smile.

"No it's something." Lilly replied. "You're in-love with me?"

Miley was speechless. She couldn't bring herself to say anything so she just nodded. She flinched when Lilly slammed the letter down on the bench and had to take a few steps back as she cowered from the look of absolute hate and disgust that twisted her friend's beautiful features into something unrecognizable. "Lilly…" She choked out as tears filled her eyes.

"Shut up Miley." Lilly seethed. "Do you have any idea how wrong that is?"

Miley shook her head. "I love you and that doesn't feel wrong."

"Well it is!" Lilly exclaimed. "It's wrong and it's disgusting."

"I'm sorry." Miley apologized weakly as tears fell from her eyes. She wondered if this was how it felt to have your heart ripped out and stamped on.

"I don't want your apology." Lilly spat out. "I want your absence."

Miley gasped and took a step back. "You don't mean that."

Lilly shook her head. "I do. I don't want to be friends with a dyke." With that Lilly turned around and walked out of the locker room.

As soon as the door closed chaos erupted around Miley. Girls began sneering at her, pushing her, calling her names and Miley took it as she tried to battle her way to the door. She needed to get to Lilly. She needed to explain how sorry she was. She managed to get through the crowd and pushed her way out the door. The corridor was empty with no sign of Lilly anywhere. She could hear the chaos behind her and knew it wouldn't be long until they caught up with her. Miley took off, full speed down the corridor yelling Lilly's name as her eyes scanned frantically for the blonde. She saw her at the end of the hallway near the exit.

"Lilly." She called out but the other girl just ignored her. Miley tried to take a few steps forward but found herself flying through the air and on the ground as someone pushed her. She turned and saw an angry mob of girls slowly approaching her with eyes full of malice. "Lilly." She called out again. "Help me." Her heart sank as she watched her best friend just shake her head and walk away. Miley turned to face the girls again and closed her eyes bracing herself for whatever they were going to do to her. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and violently shook her.

"Miles. Miley, wake up." She heard from a distance. "Wake up." And then the brunette was sitting up in her bed with her arms wrapped tightly around Lilly's neck. She buried her head in the crook of Lilly's neck as she cried.

Lilly was a little taken aback by her friend's behaviour. She slowly wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her closer. "Shh, it's okay Miles." She whispered into Miley's hair. "It was just a bad dream."

Miley buried her head further into Lilly and inhaled deeply, letting the feel and the scent of her best friend comfort her. "It was so real." Miley said softly after the tears stopped.

"It wasn't real." Lilly told her in a gentle but firm voice. "But I am and if you don't release the death grip you got on me oxygen is going to become an issue."

"Sorry." Miley giggled slightly and relaxed the hold she had around Lilly's neck but didn't move away. "Better?"

"Yeah." Lilly answered softly. She slowly moved her hand so she was dragging her fingers through Miley's hair. "Wanna tell me what the dream was about?"

Miley instantly tensed at the question. "No."

Lilly sighed. She was getting sick of Miley keeping secrets from her. "Well I know it was about me." She told Miley sharply.

Miley pulled back so she could look at Lilly. "How?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you were calling my name, it's what woke me up."

Miley looked down at the comforter. "Oh."

Lilly gently raised Miley face so she was looking into her eyes. "You can tell me what it was about, y'know?"

"I know." Miley moved completely out of Lilly's arms. She couldn't think being so close to Lilly and she definitely couldn't think staring into those electric blue orbs that sent currents through her body. Miley ran a hand through her hair and looked back down at the comforter as she pretended to pick imaginary lint from it. "You found out who I was in-love and said you didn't want to be friends anymore." She took a deep breath as she battled back tears. "Then you left me."

Lilly pulled Miley in for another tight hug. "Miley I would never not want to be your friend." She told the brunette fiercely. "And I would never, ever leave you. You're stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Miley grinned into Lilly's shoulder. "What about college?"

Lilly smiled. "We'll go to the same one and buy an apartment off campus."

"What about when we're old?"

"We'll live in a house together." Lilly paused. "With lots of cats."

Miley chuckled. "I can live with that."

Lilly laughed with her. "Good because you're gonna havta. I told you already you're stuck with me."

"And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Not a thing." Lilly dropped a kiss on top of Miley's head. "Now I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't freak out or anything, I'll be back." She teased doing a really bad impression of 'The Terminator' as she moved off of the bed.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Haha." Lilly just grinned back as she left the room. Once the bathroom door closed Miley hurried off the bed and across the room. She yanked open a draw and took out her diary, pulling out the piece of paper that was sticking out of the top. Miley breath a sigh of relief when she saw that the letter was still there and Amber and Ashley hadn't found it at all then she placed it back inside her diary.

"Well I think it's breakfast time."

Miley jumped at the voice behind her. "You always think about food Lils."

Lilly scoffed. "And to think I was gonna make you pancakes." She huffed as she dramatically stormed out of the room.

Miley smiled at the blonde's antics and placed her diary on top of the dresser as she walked out after her. "It's your turn anyway. I made them yesterday." Miley told Lilly as she joined her in the kitchen.

"Fine." Lilly conceded. "But you're helping me clean this mess up first, you cheated last night anyway."

"Deal." Miley agreed then they both set about cleaning up.

It was a while later and both girls were crashed out on the couch watching mindless cartoons. They were both tired from cleaning; who knew seagulls could be so messy, and full up from their morning feast.

"What're we doing today?" Lilly asked.

"Well my dad's coming home today plus it's Sunday so I'm thinking not much."

Lilly bolted up. "I forgot it was Sunday."

Miley sat up next to her. "Forgetting the days of the week is never a good sign."

"Haha." Lilly deadpanned. "I've got to go home."

Miley frowned. "Why?"

"My mom wanted us to have a family dinner. My brother's visiting from Ohio." Lilly explained.

"That's this weekend?"

Lilly nodded. "I'm sorry Miley but I have to go."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later, right?" Miley asked as Lilly got up and started searching the living room for something.

"Yeah sure." Lilly answered distractedly. "Miley have you seen my phone?"

Miley frowned as she tried to think where the last place she saw Lilly's phone was. "In my room, I think." She answered, unsure.

Lilly rushed out of the room and up the stairs into Miley's room. She smiled as she saw her phone on the dresser and walked over to pick it up. As she turned she accidentally knocked the cabinet, making a book fall to the floor. Lilly bent down to pick it up and realised it was Miley's diary. The blonde was tempted to read it but quickly squashed the temptation down. Good friends do not invade other friend's privacy. She put the diary back on the dresser but noticed a piece of paper had fallen out and was sticking out under the dresser. Lilly bent down again to pick it up and was about to put it back in the diary but stopped when she noticed it had 'To Lilly' written on it.

After an internal debate about reading it, Lilly decided that it wasn't actually a violation of Miley's privacy if the letter was addressed to her. She slowly unfolded the paper; any guilt that she was feeling was quickly overwhelmed by curiosity. The blonde slowly read the words Miley had written and she shocked by what she had read. Miley loved her. The person that Miley was talking about, and the person that had Miley moping around was her. To say Lilly was confused by this was an understatement. She couldn't understand how someone as great and special and beautiful and talented as Miley could possibly be so in love with someone as dorky and geeky as Lilly. It didn't make sense.

She heard someone walking up the stairs and quickly folded the paper up and shoved it in her back jean pocket.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Miley asked as she entered the doorway.

Lilly gave her a shaky smile. "Yep…and so much more."

Miley frowned confused by what Lilly said then she cracked a grin. "Okay, whatever that means." She walked closer into the room. "So are ya leavin' now?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah I should get going." She slowly started walking from the room and Miley fell in step with her. Lilly kept looking over at Miley expecting the brunette to appear different in someway but Miley looked just as beautiful as ever. The thought made Lilly's steps falter. Did she always think that Miley was beautiful?

When they reached the door Miley leaned in to hug her goodbye and Lilly tensed at first but then quickly relaxed as she sank deeper into Miley's arms. Her stomach was instantly filled with the butterflies that had been keeping her company for the past two days and she briefly wondered why that was. "So I'll call you later?" Miley mumbled into her shoulder.

"Yeah." Lilly answered still enjoying the sensations hugging Miley were giving her. It was only when she realised that they had been hugging far longer than any best friends should and that a hug from a friend shouldn't stir up that much emotion that Lilly pulled away. "I'll be seeing ya, Miles." She stepped out of the door and onto the porch.

"Bye Lils." Miley watched as Lilly walked down her driveway then closed the door and collapsed on the couch. A knock on the door sounded and she got up to answer it. "Didn't you just leave?" She asked a blushing Lilly.

Lilly shifted her weight awkwardly then cleared her throat. "I uh…I forgot my bear." She said letting her gaze wonder to the stuffed animal that was sitting prop up against the piano bench.

Miley turned around following her gaze. "Oh uh…I'll get it for you." She walked across the room secretly thrilled that Lilly had remembered the bear and had come back for it. "Here." She said as she handed the bear back to Lilly.

"Thanks Miles." Lilly hugged the bear close to her then reached up on her tip toes and kissed Miley on the cheek. "Bye." She muttered before she turned and walked away with excitement coursing through her veins and a big grin on her face.

Miley watched her walk away with a dumbfounded expression. She felt her cheek burn where Lilly had kissed it and before she could stop herself, she pumped her fist in the air and broke out in a happy dance. Miley kicked the door closed as she danced around the living room. It didn't matter to her that it was only an innocent kiss on the cheek, Lilly had kissed her and that was something she would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. I'm soooooooo, so, so, sorry for the dream at the beginning of the last chapter. And I'm sooooooo, so, so sorry for the wait. My life is crap at the moment and inspiration is hard to find. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and a special thanks to my sister for letting me use her laptop charger, here's the next chapter and I don't own Hannah Montana.**

8888888888

Miley was sprawled on her couch flicking through the channels, searching for something to watch. She finally came to a stop on a 'South Of Nowhere' marathon. It was the first season and Miley settled down to watch it. It had just got to the episode where Spencer tells Ashley that she thinks she likes girls when she heard the familiar sounds of her father's truck pull into the driveway. Sighing, she flicked the channel over to MTV just as the car doors slammed.

"Hey Bud." Robbie Ray greeted as he poked his head through the front door.

"Hey Dad."

"Wanna come help us unload the truck?" He asked, gesturing his head outside.

"Sure." Miley smiled at him and he nodded, ducking back outside. Miley switched the TV off before walking outside to join them. "Hey Jackson." She nodded towards her brother when she saw him unloading the truck.

"Hey Miles." He nodded back before wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Wow, there's a real fishy smell, Miley can you close…."

He was cut off by Robbie Ray playfully smacking him upside his head. "Don't even think about finishin' that sentence boy."

"Ow." Jackson groaned, rubbing his head. "I was gonna say close this box." He gestured to the ice-box filled with fish.

"Sure you were." Miley rolled her eyes, unloading some of the fishing gear from the bed of the truck. "Anyway, how was the weekend? Did y'all have a good time?"

"Yep, no thanks ta this idiot." Robbie Ray answered, nodding his head towards Jackson.

Jackson shrugged and attempted to lift the ice-box from the truck. "So, I forgot to anchor the boat when we went diving? Big deal."

Miley threw her head back and laughed when she pictured her dad and Jackson swimming after a runaway boat. "Oh man, you really are an idiot. Hey Daddy, do ya think it's too late to trade him in?"

Robbie Ray stopped his movements and looked like he was seriously contemplating that for second. "Na, Miles, looks like we're stuck with 'im." He moved to help Jackson lift the ice-box.

"Well, haha. You'll be happy to know I'll be leaving for my second year of college soon so you'll be getting rid of this idiot." Jackson said sarcastically as he and Robbie settled the ice-box on the ground.

"Oh, we're just joking with ya son." Robbie said, wrapping an arm around Jackson's shoulders. "Ya know I love ya, just the way ya are."

"Whatever old man." Jackson said, smiling good naturedly as he shrugged the arm off his shoulders and grabbed a duffel bag from the truck. "I'm gonna start taking some of this inside."

"'Kay." Robbie said as he and Miley grabbed the last bags and shut the bed of the truck.

"What about me, Daddy?" Miley asked, brushing her hands off on her jeans.

"Sure Miles, ya can start takin' some o' that stuff in now." He answered distractedly as he was couched down sorting through some fishing equipment.

"No." Miley said, shaking her head. "I mean, do you love me no matter what?" She asked, dead serious.

Robbie turned to look up at her with a bewildered expression on his before standing and wiping his hands off. "Of course I do darlin'. Why ya asking?"

Miley turned her head and started picking at the peeling paint on the old pick up truck. "Just wondering." She mumbled.

"Bud, there is nothin' you can do that'd make me love ya any less." He told her firmly.

"Really?" Miley asked turning to look at him with an expression that was both sceptical and hopeful.

"Really." He answered, smiling reassuringly before opening his arms. "Now get over here an' give ya ol' man a hug."

Miley smiled, walked into his arms and hugged him. "I love ya Daddy."

"I love ya too, Miles." He moved back from the hug and bent down to pick up some fishing gear. "Now, you grab that duffel bag there and let's get some of this inside."

"Sure." Miley grabbed the bag and swung it over her shoulder, still smiling.

"So, how was your weekend?" Robbie asked her, opening the door for her.

"It was good. Lilly came by and stayed over. We went to the carnival and just hung out."

"Well, it's nice to hear that Lilly's been by. I'm glad we're gonna be seeing more of her 'round here, you've been miserable without her."

"I haven't been miserable." Miley said, putting the duffel bag on the floor by the washer.

"Yeah you have, Miley." Jackson said, walking into the kitchen just coming down from the upstairs. "You've been miserable, mopey, whiney and moody." He counted off on his fingers.

"Okay, okay." Miley said, holding her hands up and blushing a little. "I may have been a little down since Lilly and I were too busy to hang out but hopefully that's over now."

"Yeah, hopefully." Jackson muttered. "It was like you were permanently pmsi…"

He was cut off by Robbie Ray slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Son, let's go get that ice-box?" He asked, steering him out the door.

Miley watched her dad lead Jackson outside, shaking her head at them with a silly smile on her face.

8888

Five days. It had been five days and there was no sign of Lilly. She didn't call, didn't come by and whenever Miley called her, she never answered. She went through the entire weekend in her head a million times and couldn't think of anything she did that could have upset Lilly. In fact she thought they had left things okay. The sitting around and waiting was making Miley antsy. Conversations repeated in her head and she picked them apart looking for all kinds of different meanings and it was driving her crazy. She needed to do something to keep her mind preoccupied, but what?

She stopped as she walked past Jackson's room and took a couple steps back, peering in through the wide open door. There it was, messy as ever and Jackson was down at Rico's. She smiled as she realised that cleaning it would take hours, hours not spent worrying about Lilly. She quickly bounded down the stairs, getting cleaning supplies, gloves and a face mask, then set about cleaning the room.

Hours later and she was just finishing up. Sweat lined her forehead, making her head itch. She wiped it with the back of her hand and looked around at her handiwork. The room was unrecognizable and she gave a satisfied nod at it.

"Okay Miles, what is it?"

The voice startled her and she span around to see her dad standing in the doorway. "What ya mean?"

"Well, ya just cleaned Jackson's room which means either you did something that'll get ya in trouble and this is your way of lessening the blow or something's bothering ya. So, which is it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Miley sighed. "Something's bothering me."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"No Dad. This is something between me and Lilly."

"Then why didn't 'cha just talk to Lilly? That had ta have been easier than cleaning this pigsty."

Miley sighed again. "Because Lilly hasn't been by and she won't answer my calls and I don't know why."

"Ahhh." Robbie said as he walked in and put an arm around her shoulders. "So that's why you attacked Jackson's room."

Miley nodded and leaned against his side. "I don't know what to do."

"Here's a thought, ya ever think of just goin' ta Lilly's?"

Miley frowned. "I can't do that. Can I?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I don't see why not." He smiled down reassuringly at her. "If the mountain won't come to ya, ya gotta go to the mountain, Bud."

Miley pondered that for a second. He was right. She needed to talk to Lilly so she should just go to Lilly's. It sounded simple enough. She could do it. She smiled gratefully at him and gave a determined nod. "You're right. I just gotta go talk to the mountain…I mean Lilly. And to think if you had just spoken to me sooner I wouldn't have cleaned Jackson's room."

Robbie scratched the back of his head. "I was gonna come in sooner an' talk to ya, but the room was so messy and you looked so determined…"

Miley glared at him. "Ya mean you could've stopped me but ya didn't?"

Robbie backed away from her slowly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "Now Miles, before ya get too mad jus' remember who gave ya that good advice…"

Miley still glared at him then rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I got a mountain to go see otherwise I might've accidentally slipped whilst carrying this bucket o' water and it could've spilled all over you." She said, walking out of the room carrying the bucket of water she used to wash down the carpet.

"Speaking of water. "Robbie called out after to her. "Ya might wanna take a shower first."

88888

Turns out, going over to Lilly's was not so simple. Of course the walk over, filled with determined strides, that was simple. That actual knocking on the door, now that was complicated. This was why Miley was pacing, up and down Lilly's porch.

"It's easy." Miley muttered to herself as she stopped in front of the door. "Just raise your hand and knock." She glared down at her hand when she realised it wasn't moving. "Coward…"

The door opened and Miley jumped back startled and managed to fall down the steps, landing on her backside on the ground below. "Ow…" She groaned, placing her hand to her butt. Laughter made her look up and she saw Lilly standing, leaning against the door frame, laughing for all she was worth. Miley's face was beet red in seconds and she let herself fall completely back, lying on the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, still laughing a little.

"No, I'm mortified." Miley answered, through her hands. She removed her hands and raised her head to glare at the laughing girl. "What were you thinking, opening the door and scaring me like that?"

"I was thinking that I should invite you in before you wear a hole in the porch." Lilly said, giving a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh God…" Miley muttered, letting her head fall back down and making Lilly laugh again, as she blushed, again.

Lilly walked down the steps and sat down next to her. "So…why were you wearing a hole in my porch?"

"Because I needed to talk to the mountain."

Lilly frowned. "Why did you need to talk to a mountain?"

"Because, the mountain stopped taking my calls and was avoiding me."

"Ohh." Lilly said, realisation showing on her face. "I'm the mountain?"

Miley nodded, which looked weird considering she was still lying on the ground. "You're the mountain. So…I guess it's my turn to ask you why've you been avoiding me, huh?"

Lilly sighed and lied down next to Miley. "I'm mad at you."

Miley turned her head to face her, trying really hard not to notice how close the other girl was. "Why?"

Lilly turned to face Miley, blue eyes meeting blue and staying there. "Because you're keeping secrets from me again."

Miley's eyes widened and she sat up. "Secrets? What secrets? I'm not keeping secrets."

Lilly sat up and signed. "I found your letter. The letter you wrote confessing your feelings for me."

Miley stomach twisted itself into a knot that a boy scout couldn't even undo and she looked everywhere but at Lilly. "Oh, that." She gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we said no more secrets?"

Miley sighed. "I wanted to tell you, I did. But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that once you knew, you wouldn't wanna be my friend anymore. I was afraid that you would leave me." Miley answered.

This time Lilly sighed. "I'm getting tired of telling you that would never happen." She grabbed hold of both of Miley's arms. "I could never not be your friend Miley. You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. Do you get that?" She asked, looking deep into Miley's eyes trying to get make Miley see how serious she was.

"I get that." Miley answered. "And I'm your best friend too, but I need to know if you…y'know…do you…maybe like me back?" Lilly lowered her arms and looked away so Miley quickly backtracked. "It's okay if you don't. I just need to know so that I could move on. I mean, I think I could move on. I'm not sure, but I can tr…"

She was forced to shut up when Lilly pressed her lips to hers'. It took the southern girl a second to realise that Lilly was kissing her. As soon as she did her heart leaped in her chest and then started beating so hard she thought it would breakout of her chest. Her lips didn't even have the chance to kiss the blonde back because Lilly had already moved away, leaving Miley looking wide-eyed and awestruck. "W-wha…huh…why…w-what about Oliver?" Miley stammered. _What about Oliver?_ Miley thought to herself, in disbelief. _She finally kisses you and you ask about Oliver? What is wrong with you?_ She wanted to slap herself on the forehead but her limbs weren't cooperating.

"We broke up because I kinda have feelings for someone else." Lilly answered, smiling and blushing a little at the awestruck expression still on Miley's face.

"Oh…um…I'm the someone else?"

"You're the someone else."

Miley closed her eyes, her forehead finding Lilly's and resting there as she smiled in relief. Lilly had feelings for her. Lilly felt the same. Miley felt like she had just finished running a marathon and just wanted to shout 'Finally' at the top of her lungs. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She said, not moving her head away. Lilly didn't move either so she figured it wasn't a bad thing.

"Sometimes I'm kinda slow. I'm blonde y'know?"

Miley chuckled and pressed her lips to Lilly's, smiling into the kiss when she felt Lilly kiss her back. "This is real right?"

"Yes this is real." Lilly answered, laughing at the serious expression on Miley face before kissing her again. It started out slow but was quickly getting more intense. Their hands tangled in each others hair and they fell back on Lilly's lawn, making Lilly pull back.

"We're stopping. Why are we stopping?" Miley asked confused.

Lilly giggled. "Because we're on my lawn and I don't want to give the neighbours a show."

"Huh? Good idea." Miley answered then got to her feet, holding out a hand for Lilly to take so she could help her up.

"Thanks." Lilly said, smiling coyly at Miley. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna take you out on a date tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Yep." Miley nodded. "I figured if I'm getting this much action before we've even been out, imagine what I'll get after?" She finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey." Lilly slapped her arm, laughing with the brunette before sobering up. "Is it weird how this isn't weird?"

"I don't think so. I think it doesn't feel weird because this was how it was supposed to be all along." Miley took her hand and raised it to her lips, giving it a quick kiss, relishing in the fact that she could do that now.

"You really think so?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What does this mean though? Am I gay? Are you gay? How are we gonna tell our parents?"

"Woah Lilly, slow down." Miley said, chuckling. "I think this is more of a love thing than a gay thing. And how about we go on a date first before we tell our parents anything?"

"Okay."

"Okay you'll go on a date with me?" Seeing Lilly nod Miley smiled and kissed her again.

"You wanna come inside for a while? Mom's out shopping."

"Sure." Miley answered and allowed Lilly to pull her inside by their hands that were still joined.

"We've got lots to talk about." Lilly said as she shut the door.

"Like what?" Miley asked.

"Like this." Lilly said, placing a quick kiss to Miley's lips. "And this." Another kiss. "And this…and this…and this…"

"We've got lots to talk about." Miley said, grinning.

"Lots and lots." Lilly replied, giving Miley a wink.

Miley just smiled back, beyond ecstatic she decided to go to the mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, updated a lot sooner than the last one. Thank you for the reviews, like I said before this is my first try at writing and I really like founding out what you think. Oh yeah, I don't own Hannah Montana.**

8888

Miley walked down the stairs with the biggest, goofiest smile she had ever had on her face, her thoughts stuck on a make out session she had shared with a certain blonde skater chick. Jackson spotted her first as she walked in the kitchen and he nudged his dad with his elbow, gesturing towards Miley with his head. Robbie looked up from the newspaper and grinned.

"Good Mornin' Mile."

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes Daddy. Yes it is."

Jackson smirked at her. "You're in a good mood, I guess now would be a good time to tell you I accidentally ruined your favourite blue sweater."

Miley just went about making her breakfast still smiling. "It was just a sweater."

Jackson did a double take. "Your favourite sweater? Y'know the one you say goes with everything? I ruined it and you don't care?"

Miley just shrugged. "It was an accident right? And I'm sure I can get a new one."

Jackson's mouth hung open slightly. He was sure she was going to fly off the handle. He didn't know how to take this. He turned to face Robbie but the southern man just gave him a 'don't ask me' look. Shaking his head Jackson turned back to face her. "Okay cool." He frowned. "How come you're so happy anyway?"

Miley laughed as she took her seat at the table. "You make it sound like I'm never happy."

Jackson eyed her suspiciously. "You're not on drugs are you?"

"What?! No!" Miley exclaimed, giggling. "I'm just in a good mood. Besides what's not to be happy about? It's a beautiful day outside, the sun's shinning, the birds are singing, everything's good." She finished, stuffing some bacon in her mouth.

"So ya made up with Lilly, I take it?" Robbie asked, throwing down the paper.

"Yep, we're hanging out later actually." She said, excitedly.

Jackson scoffed. "Good, maybe now you'll stay out of my room. I never said I wanted it cleaned. I knew exactly where everything was, now it's all organized." He shivered in mock disgust.

"Y'know Jackson, normally it might bother me that I spent hours cleaning your room and you're not even saying thank you but not today. Nothing can spoil my mood today." She stood, having finished eating. "See ya family, I got things to do." She kissed her dad on the cheek and even hugged Jackson before bounding out the door.

Again Jackson turned to his dad with a flabbergasted expression on his face. Robbie just shrugged, not having a clue what was up with Miley's behaviour. "I'm telling you dad, she's on drugs." Robbie just shook his head and took the empty plates and put them in the dishwasher.

888888

Miley was practically skipping down the street to Lilly's house. She smiled politely and said 'good morning' to everyone she passed, she even greeted the postman. She came to a stop when she reached a stall that was selling flowers and just had to buy a single red rose for five dollars, she didn't even care that it was sappy and stupid she just wanted to get it for Lilly. She continued her journey to the blonde's house almost laughing at herself for being so cheesy.

She stood just outside Lilly's house and pulled out her phone, texting Lilly, asking her what she was doing. Lilly replied that she was listening to music in her room so Miley walked round the side of the house and into the backyard, standing just below Lilly's window. She texted the blonde one more time, telling her to go to her window. Lilly grinned and shook her head when she saw Miley standing there waving at her, and quickly pushed the window open.

"I'll be right down." She shouted to the brunette, and then rushed out of her room barely hearing the 'okay' Miley shouted back. She pulled open the back door and smiled at Miley. "What are you doing here?"

Miley pulled the rose from behind her back and held it out for Lilly. "I just came to give you this."

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Lilly said, lifting the rose to her nose and smelling it.

"So are you." Miley told her sincerely.

"Shut up." Lilly giggled as she blushed and looked to the ground. She glanced back up at Miley through her eyelashes and smiled. "You're so cheesy do you know that?"

Miley gave Lilly a shy little smile with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Maybe." Lilly scoffed. "Okay I am. But you love it."

Lilly returned the smile. "Maybe." Miley felt her breath catch. It was that cute little smile. The one that always threw her and she couldn't look away she was trapped staring at that little smile, her nemesis. Finally Lilly cleared her throat. "So…why are you here, other than to give me this rose?"

Miley shook her head, clearing the cobwebs. "We have a date."

"Now?" Lilly asked, incredulously.

"Uh huh." Miley answered, nodding.

"Okay, one second. I just have to put this in my room…" She trailed off as she rushed in the house. A few minutes later she came back. "Are you going to come in or just stand there in the yard while I get ready?" She didn't give Miley a chance to answer just grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "I'll be down in a second." She squeezed Miley hand before letting go and walking up the stairs.

Miley let out a breath and sagged against the wall opposite the stairs.

"Hello Miley."

The brunette jumped and raised a hand to her chest, turning to see Lilly's mom trying to stifle a laugh. _Sweet niblets. What is it with the women of this house and scaring me?_ She thought before smiling at the woman. "Mrs. Truscott, hey."

Heather scoffed. "Please, call me Heather. Mrs. Truscott is my ex-mother in-law."

"Um…okay." Miley said, not really sure how she was supposed to respond to that.

"Are you and Lilly going out?"

"What?!" Miley squeaked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. What did she mean going out? Did she know? How did she know? Had she heard them? Did Lilly tell her? Miley was hoping Lilly told her.

Heather looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Are you two going out? To the beach or the mall…"

_Oh that going out not dating doing out._ "Yep, we're going out…to the beach and the mall and well…everywhere." Miley rushed out.

"Miley, are you okay?"

"Me? Yes I'm fine-I walked here and it's a sunny day out-the sun went to my head is all-can I have some water please?" Miley finished, sucking in a big breath.

"Yeah, sure." Heather said, looking at Miley cautiously. "I'll just get that. Y'know Miley maybe you should sit down sweetie?" With one last concerned look, the older blonde walked into the kitchen.

Miley heard a giggle and looked up to see Lilly standing at the top of the stairs. "That was smooth."

"Shut up." Miley grumbled as she blushed. "I thought you were getting ready?"

"I was." Lilly shrugged. "But I don't know what to wear. Apparently we're going to the beach and the mall and well, everywhere."

Miley chose to be a bigger person and ignore that little comment. It had nothing to do with the fact that she didn't have a comeback. "We're going to the beach."

"Beach, got it." Lilly said, nodding her head like she was doing a mental checklist and then she was gone.

Just in time for Heather to return, holding a glass of water. "Okay I've got you're water, now come sit down in the family room."

Miley sighed and followed her into the other room, wishing Lilly would hurry up.

8888

When Lilly walked into the family room a while later, she was wearing a blue bikini top with a short-sleeved jacket over the top that she was just zipping up and board shorts that clung to all the right places. Her long blonde hair was flowing past her shoulders, she was wearing little make-up that seemed to make her eyes even more captivating and her lips look so shiny and irresistible. "Are you ready to go Miles?"

Miley jumped up out of her seat. "Uh yeah…wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you." Lilly said, looking away from both Miley and her mom to find the faint blush she wore.

"You do look very pretty honey; you are definitely going to impress the guys." Her mom said from her place on the couch.

"Mom!" Lilly screeched.

"I'm just saying, there's nothing like having hot guys fawn over you to help get over a break-up." Heather said with a shrugged.

"They'd better not." Miley grumbled as she scowled darkly at the ground.

"What was that?"

Miley looked at the older woman shocked and rushed to try to cover up her slip. "I said they'd better be hot, y'know someone as hot as Lilly deserves someone just as hot…uh…not that I think Lilly's hot…she my best friend…" She smiled and turned to look at Lilly who had her eyebrows raised. "Not that I think she isn't hot either…hey is it warm in here?" She asked, tugging on the collar of her shirt. "…I'm just gonna go wait outside." With that she rushed out of the room blushing like crazy and hoping the ground would just swallow her up.

Heather turned to look at Lilly with a bewildered expression. "What was that?"

Lilly shrugged. "Just Miley being Miley." She answered with a smile, trying to play off her dark haired counterpart's weird behaviour as best she could.

Heather's expression changed to one of concern. "I think you should keep an eye on her today, honey. And try to keep her in the shade as much as possible; I think the sun really goes to her head."

"I will." Lilly tried to keep her laughter in but a little laugh escaped as she bent over to kiss her mother goodbye on the cheek.

She walked out the front door, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud at Miley who was still blushing from embarrassment. "Don't say a word." The brunette warned, holding up her index finger and Lilly couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed for all she was worth. "I said don't." Miley whined.

"No, you said don't say a word." Lilly said causing Miley to groan. "Come here." The blonde said giggling slightly as she wrapped her arms around Miley and kissed the brunette softly on the lips. The kiss was slow and tender and Miley sighed contently, thinking that she could kiss Lilly like this forever. "You're adorable do you know that?" Lilly said when she pulled back, but keep her arms wrapped around Miley's neck.

"I've been told once or twice."

Lilly giggled and pulled back, linking their arms. "To the beach?"

Miley leaned into the other girl's side as they started to walk. "Yep, to the beach."

88888

The beach was alive with activity. The beach club was doing a barbeque and had hired a DJ for the day for a family event. There were also horse rides going on up and down a makeshift track in the sand, a volley ball game further down from that and jet ski's and boats for hire.

"Okay." Lilly started. "How come you knew about this and I didn't?"

"Because I didn't spend that last six days locked in my house." Miley offered.

"Oh, right." Lilly said, blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Miley commented, smiling down at the blonde.

"You're just saying that so I'll blush more."

"Maybe I am but only 'cause I think it makes you look cute." Miley had to quickly pull them back to avoid getting hit by a group for teenaged boys that wore having a ketchup fight using the ketchup dispensers.

"That looks fun." Lilly said, laughing at them.

"Oh no. No way am I getting ketchup in my hair, bucko."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fine girly girl, what do you wanna do?"

Miley grinned. "I wanna ride a pony with you."

Panic flooded Lilly's features. "I've never ridden a horse Miley."

"It'll be fine Lils." Miley said as she began walking over to the horses. Lilly had no choice but to follow, her arm was still linked with Miley's, not that she was complaining. "You'll be with me and I won't let anything happen to you. We'll just trot, we won't race I promise."

"Okay." Lilly agreed as they walked over to one of the horses. It was a huge chestnut brown one and she had to admit that it was a beautiful creature. They unlinked their arms when Miley marched right over to it.

"Hey, pretty horse." The brunette said as she rubbed between the ears. "Ain't ya a beauty. This your horse?" She asked the red haired girl holding the reins.

"Yep." The girl answered. "Her name's Apples." She said, stroking Apples' side.

"Apples." Miley said more to herself than anyone else. "Hey Apples, me and my friend Lilly are gonna take you for a run, is that okay with you?" The horse nodded her head, nuzzling the side of Miley's face, making her giggle. "Lilly, come 'ere." Miley said, holding out her hand for the blonde to take.

Lilly hesitated for a moment before she tentatively reached out and took the offered hand. "Are you sure this is gonna be okay?" She whispered in Miley's ear, she didn't want the girl to hear and think she was baby; there were kids younger than her riding horses bigger than Apples for crying out loud.

"It'll be fine." Miley reassured her. "How much is it…" She trailed off, looking at the girl expectantly.

"My name's Carmen and it's five bucks and you get fifteen minutes. Is she okay?" She asked when she noticed how Lilly looked at the horse with a look of dread.

"She's fine. It's just her first time on a horse." Miley explained, fishing in her jean shorts pocket for the money and then paying the girl, thanking her. She let go of Lilly's hand to hoist herself up on the horse, took the reigns in one hand then looked down at the blonde, holding out her other for her to take. "It'll be fine Lilly."

Lilly took a deep breath and wiped her palms on her shorts. "Okay. I can do this." She whispered to herself. She placed one the horse's back and took Miley's hand with the other. "Alright Apples, hold still." Then the next thing she knew she was on the horse sitting snugly behind Miley, her hands immediately wrapping around the brunette's waist.

Miley clicked her tongue and the horse started trotting. Lilly wasn't used to feel of how the horse moved and she was positive she was gonna fall off, she griped Miley tighter and buried her face in the other girl's back, feeling as well as hearing Miley chuckle. "Lilly, we're only trotting, just relax and move with me, you'll be fine." Lilly relaxed and did as she was told, finding to be not so bad, she still stayed snuggled into Miley though.

Lilly sighed, content. "This isn't so bad." She mumbled into Miley's back.

"No it's not." Miley agreed.

They spent the rest of the ride in a nice comfortable silence, both enjoying the feel of the other being so close. At the end of the ride they slid off the horse, thanked Carmen again and walked off, holding hands and smiling stupidly at each other. "What next?" Lilly asked Miley.

"It's your pick."

Lilly grinned. "Jet Ski." She squealed and they headed off over to queue. A while later and they were life jacketed up, sitting on a jet ski in a reversal of positions. "Ready?" Lilly asked, looking over her shoulder, seeing Miley nod she started the ski up they were just about to go when they heard someone shout.

"Hey Truscott." Joannie said as she came to a stop next to them. "Race ya."

Lilly sighed, annoyed that her time with Miley was being interrupted. "I can't, Miley and I were just gonna go easy."

"Scared you're gonna lose?"

"No, just not in the mood to race."

"Sounds like you're chicken to me." Joannie said, smirking as she tried to goad Lilly into racing. "I get why you're scared, you always lose against me. It's what happens when you're a loser."

"She didn't lose that time in gym class. How's the hair? Is it growing back okay?" Miley butted in, having heard enough.

Joannie glared at her. "No one asked you Stewart. But fine, I'll just go find somebody else to race against."

"You do that." Miley said, darkly. "Hey, what about that twelve year old? Then again he looks like too much of a challenge for ya."

"Whatever." Joannie muttered and drove away.

Miley glared at her retreating back and Lilly laughed. "You pissed her off. Did you see her face?"

"She shouldn't have called my girl a loser then should she?"

Lilly turned around, surprised. "I'm your girl?"

Miley blushed and looked down. "Yeah, if you want to be?"

Lilly smiled that little smile again. "Of course I want to be your girl."

That made Miley grin so big it made her cheeks hurt. "Really?"

"Really." Lilly told her, sincerely.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"One second." Lilly said as she drove the ski behind a rock cluster so that they were hidden from view. "Okay the coast is clear. Get it, the coast is clear?" She laughed at her own joke as she turned to face the brunette.

"Hilarious." Miley said sarcastically before slowly leaning forward, cupping the blonde's cheek and capturing her lips. They kissed slow at first, their mouths moving perfectly with one another's, Miley's tongue brushed against Lilly's bottom lip, asking for entrance and the shorter girl happily let it enter, both moaning as their tongues battled for dominance.

Lilly pulled away first, breathless, and smiled at a just as breathless Miley. "Wow." She whispered.

"I know." Miley whispered back.

A fog horn sounded in the distance and they both sighed. "I guess I should be getting the ski back huh?"

"Yeah." Miley grumbled disappointedly, wrapping her arms around Lilly's waist as they started back to shore. Once off the ski and back on dry land Miley turned to Lilly. "Wanna get some food?" She asked, gesturing to the beach club.

Lilly grinned. "Hell yeah."

8888

After eating and dancing some, Miley and Lilly were walking along the beach. The sun was setting and they strolled down the beach hand in hand, shooting each other silly little smiles. No one was around; all of the other people had either opted for going home or watching the volleyball final, it was like they had this part of the beach to them selves. Maybe this was why they chose to sit down; hidden by a small canopy of trees just in case someone strayed from the game. Miley sat behind Lilly, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist as the blonde leaned back into her. They watched the sunset together and began to talk quietly about everything and nothing. About what they were feeling and what they thought they should do now. It didn't take long before the talking turned into kissing, and the kissing seemed to get more intense with every passing second until Miley finally pulled away.

"We should probably get home now."

"Do we have to?" Lilly whined, this was by far one of the best dates she had been on and she didn't want it to end just yet.

"'Fraid so."

"But I don't wanna." Lilly pouted, making Miley laugh.

"Me either." Miley admitted. "But we have to get home sometime, and plus there's that Hannah thing tomorrow and I have to be up early."

"Alright." Lilly reluctantly relented. "Let's get go." She slowly got to her feet then helped Miley up. "Your place or mine?" Miley raised an eyebrow at that and Lilly blushed realising what she said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Miley laughed as she put her arm over Lilly's shoulders. "I know you didn't." She kissed the top of Lilly's head. "We should probably go to mine if Lola's going to be at the Hannah thing."

"Of course Lola's going to be there. I haven't been to a Hannah thing in forever."

Miley cringed. "Sorry about that. I know how much you like going and I should've invited you before instead of being my stupid self and avoiding you."

Lilly place her arm again Miley's waist, leaning into the southern girl, giving her a sideways hug. "It's okay Miles, I get it. It must have been really difficult for you back then."

Miley swallowed as her thoughts drifted back to the not so pleasant times when Lilly was still dating Oliver and she pined for the blonde from a distance, in other words last week. "It was but that's over now, right?"

Miley sounded so unsure that Lilly stopped walking and turned to face her. "Yeah, it is." She said softly as she brought a hand up, cupping Miley's cheek. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Miley's lips. "You're my girl now."

Miley grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Good because you're gonna be hearing it. A lot."

"Take it you had fun then?"

"Best date ever."

With one last, lingering kiss they started walking back to Miley's and it wasn't long before they were wrapped up in each other's arms, sleeping soundly in the brunette's bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. AlvinFan07, TheBoredOne85, lita rocks LbC, I'm really happy you guys liked the date, because I wasn't sure how it went. Smiley756, thank you for saying you think my story is so well written, it's my first try and sometimes I think the writing's terrible but I think I like your opinion better. And lita rocks LbC I just want to say thank you for reading every chapter and taking time to review them and also, does Lita rocks have anything to do with the wrestler because I think she's hot, loved her and the Hardy Boyz lol. Anywho, here's the next chapter. I don't own Hannah Montana or the song used in this chapter.**

88888

For the third time in a week Miley awoke in Lilly's arms and this time was by far the best. For once she didn't have to feel bad about enjoying being in them, there was no guilt about enjoying it more than any best friend should, she didn't feel bittersweet about how they fitted together perfectly and the reason why she didn't feel this was because of the small content smile that played on the blonde's lips as she slept. For Miley, the past two days had been amazing, truly better than anything she could have ever imagined. Her head was still spinning from how fast everything was moving and she felt like her feet weren't even on the floor and she just couldn't seem to come down. It was a strange feeling but she knew that she would have to come down sometime, and she bet when she did it was gonna hurt. The thought made her frown down at the comforter. She felt a hand run through her hair and looked up to see Lilly looking at her still smiling slightly but there was an undercurrent of concern in the other girl's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

Miley sighed, wondering how to put what she was feeling into words. "I'm just…I'm so happy."

Lilly looked at her, eyes shining with the laughter that she stopped from escaping her lips. "When most people are happy they smile not frown."

"I know." Miley said, solemnly. She wished she could go back to when she first woke up before she depressed herself.

"Okay Miles, you have to help me out here because I'm confused. If you're happy what's with the brooding?" Lilly asked, moving back and propping her head up on her hand.

Miley started playing with the strings of her pyjama pants to distract her from looking at Lilly. "I guess it's because these last few days have just been so incredibly amazing."

"That's normally a good thing."

"It's a great thing." Miley stopped fiddling and looked up at the confused blonde. "Being around you, dating you…kissing you, it's better than anything I could have imagined." Miley smiled softly at Lilly and the other girl mimicked her, gazing down with eyes that shone with nothing but care. "I feel so happy and so, like, high. I feel like I'm so up high that nothing can touch me and what's bothering me is what's gonna happen when I fall? Because with me being up so high I know the falls going to really hurt." Miley cursed herself for the tears that began welling up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

Lilly clenched her jaw and forced down her own tears, she couldn't help it. Whenever Miley cried, she cried. "You're such a dope."

Miley frowned in confusion. "I'm a dope?"

"Yes, for thinking for even a second that I'd let you fall." Lilly said and although her tone was soft, it was filled with conviction. She reached over and covered Miley's hand with her own. "And even if you do fall, I promise to catch you." Miley didn't say anything, just smiled and shook her head. "What?" Lilly asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're pretty great Lilly Truscott."

"You're pretty great too Miley Stewart." They both leaned in to share a kiss, morning breath be damned. To Lilly, the kiss was more than just a kiss, it was a promise. And she tried her best to pour as much as the promise as she could into it, hoping that Miley would understand. When she pulled back Miley was grinning like an idiot and she had a dazed look in her eye. Lilly gave herself an internal pat on the back for being the one to make Miley look like that.

"I wanna raise that pretty great to pretty amazing."

Lilly grinned. "Do you think we could get it to pretty, amazingly awesome?"

Miley looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's worth a shot."

Lilly laughed and rolled over, placing her leg between Miley's and holding herself up with her arms that were placed either side of the brunette's head. "Is it still worth a shot?" She asked, playfully. Miley was having trouble breathing at the moment and the ability to talk was out of the question so she just nodded. Just as Lilly was leaning down to capture the southern girl's lips, someone knocked on the door. Lilly was off of Miley and into the Hannah closet like a shot, leaving Miley to stare after her in confusion.

The knock sounded at the door again, this time accompanied with a voice. "Miles? Miley can I come in?"

"Sure Dad." She called back.

Robbie Ray opened the door and stepped in. "I was jus' makin' sure you were up, we got that Hannah thing today."

"I'm up."

He frowned. "Where's Lilly? Didn't she stay here last night?"

"Lilly's in the closet." Miley answered, offhandedly.

Robbie looked amused. "Is she comin' out?"

"Not just yet."

"Well, breakfast is done for y'all when ya ready." With that he was gone, closing the door behind him.

Miley sighed, untangled herself from the bed sheets and opened the closet doors. "Lilly." She said in mock surprise. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"Haha." Lilly said dryly from her place sitting on the steps.

Miley dropped the surprised act. "No seriously, what are you doing in here?"

"I can't face your dad."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm upstairs making out with his only daughter while he's downstairs cooking me breakfast, not having a clue and then I get to go down stairs and eat the waffles he's made, feeling guilty the whole time so I won't be able to enjoy them." She gave a wistful sigh. "And he makes really nice waffles."

Miley wrinkled her nose. "That's what you're upset about? Waffles?"

Lilly looked around avoiding Miley's gaze. "And the guilt stuff too."

Miley walked over and sat next to the blonde. "What's to feel guilty about? We're not doing anything wrong."

"We kinda are." Miley opened her mouth to say something but Lilly held her had up stopping her. "No listen. We're dating, sharing a bed and making out. We both know that if he knew, we wouldn't be doing that. In fact I doubt I would even be allowed alone in your room with you."

Miley scoffed. "He is not that overprotective." Lilly gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay he is." Miley sighed. "How about this, we leave it for a few more days 'cause I kinda like the stealing kisses and bed time snuggles, then we'll come clean, deal?" Miley said, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Lilly said shaking the offered hand.

"Okay then." Miley said and pulled Lilly into a hug. "Are we finished with all the deep talk now, it's early and we haven't even had breakfast yet. Speaking of breakfast, that's why Daddy came up here, he said it's done."

"Breakfast is done? Really?" Lilly pulled away from Miley and started walking towards the exit.

Miley looked at her now empty arms and pouted. "But I wanted to steal one last kiss."

"No time for that Stewart." Lilly said, yanking the door open. "I smell waffles."

"Oh, come on."

"Fine." Lilly said, walking back, smiling. "But just a quick one because, waffles."

"I'll take what I can get." Miley said, returning the smile before meeting Lilly in a lip lock.

88888

"Wow, Lola. You look hot." Miley said, walking up to Lilly and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you Hannah, you do too. But uh…we're not dating."

Miley frowned, taken aback. "We're not?"

"Nooo, Hannah and Lola are not dating therefore this right here." She pointed to their close proximity. "Isn't allowed."

"Oh." Miley said, catching on. "What if we take off the wigs?"

"The wigs we just spent ten minutes putting on?"

"Okay, we won't take the wigs off. But we're still in the Hannah closet, no one will know."

"True." Lilly nodded, wrapping her arms around Miley waist.

"And I know you wanna kiss me."

"Also true." Lilly stepped closer, tilting her head.

"And that lip gloss just makes your lips look so tasty."

"So why don't you taste them?"

Miley was leaning closer to do just that when someone knocked on the door. "Oh, sweet niblets." Miley grumbled when Lilly stepped away. "What is it?"

"Hey Bud, limo's here."

"Thanks Dad, we'll be down in a minute." She waited until she was sure he was gone before she turned to face Lilly who was just pocketing the lip gloss. "I love that man to death but if he interrupts us one more time he's gonna be in a world of hurt…and what are you doing with my lip gloss?"

Lilly just shrugged. "Stealing it."

"Yea?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, apparently it makes my lips look tasty." The blonde practically skipped out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked, walking out of the closet.

Lilly stopped in the entrance of her room and turned to face Miley with that little cute smile on her face. "Didn't you hear your dad? The limo's here." She continued, walking out of the room but not before she puckering up her lips and blowing Miley a kiss.

Miley stared after then threw her hands up in a 'why me' kind of way before shouting. "Tease."

Jackson stopped outside her door and looked at her funny. "Miles did you just call Lilly a tease?"

"Um, yea…I-I did." She said, looking around flustered. "You see, she stole my lip gloss a-and she was…teasing me about it."

Jackson just shook his head. Girls, he would never understand them. "Okay Miles, well you'd better be getting a move on or Dad will start honking and shouting worse than Mamaw with road rage."

"I'm going now. Bye, bye, bye." Miley said and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house and in the limo. She glared at the white wigged girl, who sat in the back of the limo putting on more lip gloss. _As if she even needed it._ Miley huffed and crossed her arms.

"Everything okay there, Bud?" Looking up from the paper he was reading when he heard her huff.

"Yep, everything's just fine." She answered darkly, still glaring at Lilly and he went back to reading his paper. The other girl just smiled sweetly back at her and the blonde wigged popstar felt the corners of her mouth twitching, wanting to smile back. _Stupid lips, traitors._ Knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up her angry act if she kept looking at Lilly, Miley turned her head and stared out of the window.

"I'm sorry Miles." Lilly said as she moved closer and took Miley's hand. She leaned over and kissed the other girl on the cheek. "Better?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Miley turned around and grinned at her. "Yep, all better." She hugged the girl before moving back and going back to staring out of the window, still holding Lilly's hand and occasionally brushing her thumb over Lilly's knuckles. They both kept shooting each other glances and smiling or blushing when the other one caught them.

Robbie kept glancing up from his paper watching them curiously. He knew they'd always been close but they were never that close. The wheels in his head started turning and some things started adding up, like Miley's depression since Lilly started dating Oliver, the avoidance and now with the silly looks they were giving each other, he thought he'd finally reached an answer. He wasn't quite sure what he felt about it but he did know that Miley looked happier than he had ever seen her, and Lilly did as well and that was good enough for him. He told Miley he loved her no matter what and he had meant it. The only question that was on his mind was when were they going to tell him? That and, if they thought they were still going to be having sleepovers they had another thing coming. The limo stopped and he folded his paper, putting it on the seat next to him. "Time to go Hannah."

Miley actually looked startled by him, like she had forgot he was even in the limo. Robbie thought she probably had. "Uh…okay. Come on Lola. We got a concert to get too." Miley pushed open the limo door and climb out, still clutching Lilly's hand. She kept a hold on it all the way through the paparazzi that were shouting questions at her and taking pictures. She didn't even let go once she was inside the building.

"Hannah." Came a nasally voice from behind her.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, plastering on a fake smile instead as she turned around. "Traci, hi."

The nasal voiced girl came rushing over and her an air kiss on each cheek. She glared when she saw Lola. "Ugh, I thought you stopped hanging out with trash?"

Lola glared right back and gave Traci a forced sweet smile. "Obviously not since she still talks to you."

"Whatever." Traci said, rolling her eyes at Lola and turning to face Hannah. "Anyway, Hannah, I have a friend over there and he really wants your autograph." She pointed to a tall, dark, handsome boy that was leaning against the water dispenser smiling over at them. Traci leaned closer and whispered, "You can thank me later."

"Well if he wants an autograph, I'll give him one but that's all he's getting' from me."

Traci looked shocked. "Hannah, he's totally hot and single. He's funny too."

"Then why don't you date him? Let me guess, does he have a problem with girls that have sinus problems?" Lola said, stepping forward. She really didn't like the way Traci was pushing this guy on Hannah, especially considering Hannah was actually Miley, who was actually her girlfriend.

Traci just ignored her. "If you change your mind, we're just going to be over there."

Hannah smiled at her politely. "I'm not going to change my mind. Thanks for trying though, he really is a cutey." When Traci was gone Hannah pulled Lola away from the crowd and into her dressing room. "Lilly chill." She said, pushing the blonde onto the couch and taking a seat next to her. "People hit on me all the time. I'm a celebrity for crying out loud. But I want you to know that just because they hit on me, doesn't mean I'm going to do anything. Do you get that?" Lilly nodded. "Good, you know you can trust me right?"

Again, Lilly nodded. "I know I can trust you Miley, I just didn't like the way she was pushing him on you."

Miley wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Me neither. I mean, why would I want a big, stupid guy when I have my Lilly bear right here?"

Lilly looked unsure. "Really?"

"Yea. Why do you ask?" Miley asked, frowning in concern.

Lilly sighed. "It's just…Miley you're Hannah Montana. You surrounded by hot guys and beautiful girls daily. And I'm not exactly the most beautiful girl in the world or the smartest, or funniest. I'm definitely not the bravest. And I just don't think I can compete."

"Now you're a dope." Miley said, with a soft smile on her face. "You might not be the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, bravest girl in **the** world. But you are the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, bravest girl in **my** world, and that's all that matters to me."

Lilly returned the soft smile. "You're pretty, amazingly awesome Miley Ray Stewart."

"Oh yea?" Miley said, moving closer.

"Yea." Lilly said, tilting her head slightly and wetting her lips in anticipation.

Miley watched her tongue flick out, transfixed by that simple gesture. "Did I mention how tasty your lips look?"

"I'm still waiting for you to taste them." Lilly said, gaze switching from Miley's eye to her lips which were slowly getting closer.

"Hannah Montana to the stage. Hannah Montana to the stage…" A voice called over the intercom, interrupting them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Miley shouted at the ceiling.

Lilly laughed. "You better get going superstar, your fans are calling."

"Can I get a quick kiss for luck?" Miley asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

Lilly leaned forward and gave her a quick peak on the lips. "Good luck."

Miley was grinning like an idiot as she got up from the couch and pulled Lilly up after her. "Come on, I'm going to need my good luck charm insight at all times."

The singer left her just to the side of stage as she rushed out and greeted her fans before the opening strands of 'Don't walk away' began playing and Miley stepped forward to sing.

_I've been, running, in circles all day long_

_I'm out of breath, but I'm still going strong_

Miley turned her head to look at Lilly as she sang the next part.

_I'm gonna get you, yeah no matter what they say_

_You think I'm losing but I always get my way_

Lilly grinned and rolled her eyes, but inside Miley singing to just her, was doing things to her that the other girl would never understand.

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you_

_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_

_Don't gimme, that face_

_When you know I'm really down for the chase_

_Coz my hearts already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away_

Miley smiled at her again then turned her head, singing to the audience and Lilly watched the rest of the concert with a smile so big it made her cheeks hurt.

8888

Robbie Ray pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. He turned around and saw both girls crashed out, sleeping, snuggled tightly in the backseat. They looked so cute that he almost felt bad for having to wake them up but he knew they'd thank him for it in the morning when they could still move. He reached across and shook Miley awake. "Hey Bud, we're home."

Miley scrunched up her face and looked around before groggily shaking Lilly awake. "Lils wake up, we're back."

The blonde moved away from Miley and stretched and yawned before letting the dark-haired girl pull her out of the car and into the house. Robbie sighed and climb out of the car, just behind them. He saw they were just about to go upstairs and he remembered what he was sure he'd figured out earlier. "Uh...Miles, Lilly…" He was going to tell them that Lilly had to sleep in the guest room but when both girls stopped and turned to look at him and the exact same expectant and tired expression, he couldn't do it. Robbie scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Goodnight." They both said goodnight back and carried on up the stairs, still holding hands. Robbie set about cleaning up after Jackson. He did not know how that boy managed to make such a mess when he hardly left the couch.

Miley threw her wig across the room and Lilly did the same. Lilly grabbed a pyjama set and got changed in the bathroom whilst Miley got change in her room. When Lilly came out of the bathroom Miley was already in bed, lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. The blonde slid under the covers and looked at Miley quizzically. "What?"

Miley didn't answer. She just leaned forward and kissed the other girl for all she was worth, she pulled back to see Lilly looking wide eyed and breathless and she grinned. "I've been wanting to do that all damn day." And then she rolled over on her back, letting Lilly snuggle into her side.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tank you again all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Just so everyone knows I don't think Robbie will stop the sleepovers. He just isn't sure how to handle things but that's for the next chapter. And Litarocks, Lita and the hardy boyz were my favourite team too, lol. I remember watching them when I was like eight every week with my cousin. And Smiley, thank you so much for that review it was really sweet of you. Anywho, don't own Hannah Montana or Band Of Gold by Freda Payne. Also this is kind of a Lilly chapter and I don't know if I like it. Meh.**

888888888888888888

The sounds of her cell phone ringing awoke Lilly from her slumber. She groggily opened her eyes and grabbed it from Miley's bedside table. She checked the caller i.d and saw it was her mother. She frowned as she flipped it open. "What's up?" She whispered quietly, being mindful of the fact that Miley was still asleep.

"The sky." Her mom whispered back and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Why are you calling me?" Lilly tried again, still whispering.

"Because you're my daughter and I want you to come home." Heather replied in a hushed tone. "Why are we whispering?"

"I'm whispering because Miley's still asleep and I don't want to wake her up. I don't know why you're whispering."

"Oh." Her mom said in her normal tone. "I was whispering because you were whispering."

Lilly let out a light chuckle. "What time do you want me home?"

"As soon as possible. I mean, I am all alone. I've got no one to talk too, and I haven't seen you since Saturday. How do I know I can even recognize you anymore…" Heather trailed of with a sigh.

It suddenly became very clear to Lilly where she got the whole drama queen thing from and although her heart sank in her chest somewhat at the thought of leaving Miley, she had to admit that she did miss her mommy. "I'll be home soon, drama queen."

"Okay hun, I love you, bye."

"I love you too." Lilly closed her phone and rolled over to face Miley. The brunette was still fast asleep and Lilly couldn't help but think she looked adorable. As much as she didn't want to wake Miley, she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye either. "Miley." She said as she shook the sleeping girl softly. Getting no response she tried again resulting in Miley mumbling something incoherently. "Miley." She said, slightly louder and she swore she saw Miley smile. Lilly leaned across and whispered, "Miley," in the other girl's ear making her giggle. "I know you're awake."

"Am not." Miley mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"You're not?"

"Nope." Miley said, shaking her head.

"Well, I need you to be awake and I've tried everything I can think of to wake you." Lilly sighed, playfully. "I don't know want else to do."

"You haven't tried everything." Miley said with a smirk.

"You're right. Hmm, how does one wake a sleeping beauty?" Lilly asked, pretending to think about it. "Oh, I know…a nice big bucket of cold water."

"No!" Miley exclaimed as Lilly moved to climb out of the bed. She quickly pulled the blonde back with the arm she still had wrapped around her waist. "That's not how you wake a sleeping beauty."

"Then how do you wake one?"

"A kiss, duh."

"A kiss, really?" Lilly asked scrunching up her nose even though she knew Miley couldn't see her and watched as Miley nodded her head. "A kiss here?" Lilly said as she kissed Miley's cheek, the brunette shook her head. "Oh, how about here?" Lilly asked as she kissed the tip of the other girl's nose. Once again, Miley shook her head. "Then where?" Miley brought a hand up and pointed to her lips. "Oh right," was all Lilly said as she bent down and pressed her lips against Miley's, letting her eyes flutter closed. She felt Miley smile into the kiss before the brunette reached up to increase the pressure. Soon their lips were moving in perfect sync with one another and her tongue was sliding into Miley's mouth, exploring every inch of it.

When the need for oxygen became too much she pulled away to see Miley grinning like a moron. "That was some wake up kiss." Miley said with a chuckle.

Lilly giggled. "Well, I have to go home soon and I wanted to get one last mini make out before I left."

"If that's the case." Miley grinned and grabbed a handful of Lilly's shirt, pulling the blonde closer. "I think I need a goodbye kiss." Again their lips met and Miley pulled Lilly flush against her. As the kiss went on, the hands that Miley had on Lilly's waist slid under and then slowly up her shirt.

It was then that Jackson walked in. "Hey Mile, I'm out of toothpaste can I bor- oh boy."

Both girls stopped kissing immediately and their heads snapped to the direction of the doorway. Jackson was leaning against the door frame and staring intently at the floor. "Jackson." Miley said, having finally found her voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"Toothpaste." The boy said, holding up his empty tube of toothpaste. "I'm just going to go and rinse my eyes out, then pretend I didn't see my sister with her hands up her best friend's shirt as she made out with her." With that he basically ran back to his room.

Lilly slid off of a shell shocked Miley that was staring at the area Jackson was just standing in with scary concentration. "So, I guess Jackson knows about us." She said, breaking the brunette go out her thoughts.

"Um…y-yeah." Miley stuttered as her gaze switched between Lilly and the door. Then her eyes widened and she jump off the bed and started pacing. "Oh boy, Oh-boy-oh-boy-oh-boy, Jackson knows. Jackson knows and he ran away. Jackson knows and he ran away and I don't know whether that's good or bad. What do I do?" She stopped and looked at Lilly.

Lilly could see that Miley was freaking out and as much as she wanted to freak out right next to her, Miley clearly needed her so she forced herself to stay calm. "We could talk to him?" She offered.

"Right." Miley nodded as she started pacing again. "We can just talk to him. Explain that we're dating and that we've liked each other for a long time. He'll be okay with it..." Miley trailed off and bite her bottom lip. Something she only did when something was bothering her. She looked back up at Lilly with tears in her eyes. "What if he isn't okay with it?"

Lilly sighed and climb off the bed before walking over to Miley and pulling her into a tight hug. "He'll be fine with it Miles." She said as she rubbed soothing circles on the taller girls back. "If you want, we can go over there right now and explain things while I'm still here."

"I don't think he wants to see me just yet but maybe you could…"

Lilly sighed again and pulled out of the hug. "Fine, I'll go talk to him. You stay right here and try not to hyperventilate or something. Everything's going to be fine." Lilly said, giving Miley a reassuring smile before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lilly had no idea what she was supposed to do or what she was supposed to say, she just knew that she wanted Miley to be grinning like a moron again, and if that meant dealing with Jackson then she would. She took a few deep calming breaths before she pushed the door open to see Jackson pacing muttering, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." She did a double take, didn't she already see this? Sometimes Miley and Jackson were really alike; not that she would ever tell them that. She cleared her throat and Jackson looked up. "Oh boy." He said again when he saw her.

She had to roll her eyes as she closed the door, and they called her a drama queen. "Jackson." She said, walking over to the pacing boy. It suddenly occurred to her how odd it was that Jackson could pace. Normally you couldn't move in his room. It was then that she noticed the room was immaculate. "How'd your room get so clean?"

Jackson stopped his pacing, looking at her with confused eyes having not expected that question. "Miley cleaned it when you were avoiding her." Lilly inwardly cringed when she heard this. Wow, she owed Miley big time. "But I guess you guys are over that now." He went back to his pacing still muttering to himself.

Lilly had just about enough. She stormed right over to him and physically stopped him from pacing. "What is your problem?" She demanded, narrowing her sea blue eyes.

"My problem is I just walked in on my sister making out with a girl, excuse me for being a little freak out. I didn't know my sister was…that she was…that she was…like that." He finally managed to get out.

Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "She's still the same Miley, Jackson. She's still the same goofy, crazy, loyal, kind hearted girl she always was."

Now it was Jackson's turn to sigh as he collapsed into the chair by his desk. "I know she is. I…well, I guess it was just a shock is all."

"Well, it was a shock for us too, let me tell ya." Lilly said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"So, uh…you guys are dating?" Lilly nodded. "When did that start?" Jackson asked, squirming in his seat, showing how uncomfortable he was.

"About a week ago, when you were on that fishing trip. Miley took me to the carnival." Lilly answered, a soft smile making itself shown on her face as she thought back to that day, and the big soft Miley bear that she had at home. Although the carnival hadn't been their first official date, Lilly liked to think of it as their first one.

"And you're serious about each other?"

"Jackson, she's my world and I just know that she feels the same." Lilly told him, blue eyes shining with sincerity and openness.

Jackson searched those eyes for any hint of a lie, finding none he turned his gaze back to his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. "Are you two happy?"

"Of course we are." Lilly smiled when she thought about just how happy she truly was. "But right now Miley is sitting in her room, worrying about the fact that her brother might not accept us, accept her."

Jackson's head snapped up to meet the blonde's gaze. "She is?" Again Lilly nodded. "Well, what do I do?"

"Are you okay with us?" Lilly asked, trying really hard to hide how much she needed to hear that he was. Jackson had always been like a brother to her and she was finding that his opinion really mattered to her; that was another thing she would never say.

Jackson's eyebrows drew together as he really thought about the question. "Yeah." He said quietly after a while. "Yeah, I am." He repeated with more conviction. "I guess I was just freaked at seeing my sister and the girl I've come to think of as a sister making out. If you two are happy then I'm happy for ya."

Lilly dove off of the bed and hugged him tight. "Thanks Jackson." She mumbled into his ear.

"That's okay." Jackson said back as he wrapped his arms around Lilly. The hugged was awkward considering Jackson was still sitting in the seat but they managed. Lilly pulled away, grinning from ear to ear, giddy about the fact that the first person who knew about them had taken it so well. "Um…what do I do about Miley?"

"You go over there and tell her what you just told me, bozo." Lilly answered, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He got up and left the room before he walked into Miley's. Lilly fell back on his bed, felling like she had just had an incredibly weight lifted off her shoulders. But then she realised that she was lying on Jackson's bed and quickly jumped off with a, "Gross," before she too walked into Miley's room. The siblings were just hugging, Miley had tears in her eyes but this time they were tears of happiness. When she saw Lilly standing in the doorway she gave her a teary big goofy grin and Lilly smiled back, glad that Miley was grinning like a moron again. She literally had to stop herself from shouting mission accomplished at the top of her lungs.

With the hug now over, Jackson retrieved the toothpaste from Miley's bathroom and excused himself, shutting the bedroom door as he left. "You were right." Miley said, looking at Lilly with blue eyes filled with relief and happiness.

"About what?" Lilly asked, blonde brows drawing in confusion.

"Everything is going to be fine." Miley elaborated, with a soft smile.

88888

Lilly unlocked her front door and walked in, locking the door behind her and dumping her keys in the bowl that sat on the table right next to her. She walked through to the family room and was surprised to see the furniture in the middle of the room and the scent of lemon-y fresh in the air. She heard music coming from the kitchen and walked in to see all the drawers had been emptied and were sitting besides the sink and her mother…her mother was dancing around the kitchen singing into the mop. The sight made her burst out in hysterics.

The laughter made Heather look up to see her teenaged daughter standing with one hand on the kitchen counter to keep herself upright as she laughed. Most people may have been embarrassed at being caught singing into a mop handle but not Heather. She just shrugged it off as she turned down the radio. "Like you've never sang into a mop handle before."

The sentence made Lilly sober up slightly. "Maybe, but I'm seventeen. What's your excuse?"

"I'm young at heart." Heather replied, simply.

Lilly scoffed. "Or just really immature."

"Singing into a mop isn't immature." Heather started. "This is immature." With that she flicked the mop in Lilly's direction, effectively getting the younger girl wet.

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed with a disgruntled expression on her face. "That was just uncalled for."

"Well, you left me to face you father alone this morning. He's coming back later by the way. He said he had something he wanted to tell you."

"Dad was here?" Lilly asked, feeling all the joyfulness from earlier leave her body immediately. Her father was, for lack of a better term, a dick. When Lilly's mom had caught him cheating on her, Lilly had sworn that she wanted nothing else to do with him.

"Yep." Her mother answered as she went back to her cleaning. "That's why I'm in cleaning mode. The place always seems dirty after that cheating sleazebag comes to visit." As soon as the words left her mouth Heather wanted to take them back. Although she hated Ken for cheating on her, he was still Lilly's father and she shouldn't speak about him like that in front of her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said, her eyes filled with remorse.

"Why not, it's true." Lilly said with a shrug. "And I don't care what he has to say."

"But he's your dad and I don't want you to hate him. I get that you still need him. What teenaged girl doesn't need her dad?"

"I don't." Lilly said, nonchalantly. "I have you, I don't need him."

"Lilly your dad isn't a bad guy…"

"Yes he is. He cheated. He left. He's a bad guy." Lilly cut her off, eyes flashing with anger and hurt. She forced down her emotions when she saw her mother's shocked face. "Now, let's turn up the music and get this cleaning done." She said with a forced smile.

Heather still looked at Lilly with concern. She wasn't entirely sure that it was healthy for her daughter to feel that way about her father but she knew Lilly well enough to know that she would forgive him in her own time and not a second before. She too, forced a smile and said, "You got it," as she turned the music up. When she heard the song that was playing the smile turned genuine. "I love this song!" She yelled over to Lilly as she started dancing.

"You've got to be kidding?" Lilly yelled back, incredulous.

Heather just shook her head and grabbed Lilly's arm twirling the younger blonde around singing, "Now that you're gone, all that's left is a band of gold. All that's left of the dreams I hold, is a band of gold." at the top of her lungs.

Lilly laughed as she sang along, thinking that maybe it was time they came out to their parents. She knew her mother would be fine with it and honestly, she hated keeping secrets from the older blonde. She knew her dad wouldn't be but she didn't care, as long as her mother still accepted her for who she was and she had Miley at her side, Lilly knew that life would be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, it's been like...a really long time. I'm so sorry to those of you that have been waiting for this. My life is so bad at the moment. The expression it never rains it pours has never rang more true than it is for me at the moment. Anyway, thank you everyone that's reviewed, favourited and alerted my fic. Not too sure about this. I know my story is mostly comic relief and cute so here's a little warning that this chapter...not so cute. I don't own Hannah Montana and let me know what you think.**

Both blondes sat on the couch waiting anxiously for the doorbell to ring, as a cooking program played to itself on the T.V. The cleaning had been a nice distraction but now it was done they both found in difficult to keep their thoughts off a certain impending visit. To say Heather was anxious about seeing her ex would be an understatement. She hated that he still had her feel like a powerless little housewife and she hated that he always seemed to steal her strength, her voice and her dignity. But she found she was more worried about her daughter and how she would react. She still remembered when the kids had gotten older and how, after every fight, they would beg her just to leave their dad. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked over to see Lilly smiling at her reassuringly. "It's going to be fine Mom."

Heather released a deep breath as she nodded. "I know it is, sweetie." She returned the smile. "What about you though, hun? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lilly answered, waving away her mother's question. "After tonight we probably won't have to see him again for like...another six months, maybe longer if we're lucky."

"Y'know, I'm not entirely sure that your attitude towards all this is healthy." Heather said after a while.

Lilly shuffled around on the couch until she was facing her mother. "Why not?"

Heather sighed. "Because Lilly, he might not be a very good husband but he is your father. I think he deserves a little bit of your respect."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Mom, he isn't a very good anything. Well, except being a lawyer. And the only reason he's a good lawyer is because he only cares about himself."

"He hasn't always been like that."

Lilly thought for about that for a moment; her mind wandering back to moments of her child. Silly little things like her dad helping learn how to ride a bike, and the hours they spent together fixing that bike when it got wrecked after too many of her stunts went wrong. She remembered times when her dad would read to her before she went to sleep, and the many sport games that they watched together, from the couch and from the stands. So, maybe her mother had a point, maybe he wasn't so bad back when she was younger but her thoughts travelled to that bike now. It was still sitting in the garage all broken up because he had promised to help her fix it but he was too busy with work. She thought about the book he had been reading to her and how it was still unfinished because she never wanted to finish it without him. Then she thought about all those times when he said he was busy with work but actually, he was busy with his colleague. He had chosen spending time with _that woman_ over spending time with her and Lilly just couldn't forgive him for that. She wondered how he'd react when she told him about her and Miley. "Doesn't matter, point is that's who he is now."

Before Heather could respond to that there was a knock at the door. It startled both of them, and they turned to look at the door with growing apprehension. Lilly slowly stood up, smoothing down her clothes and then walking to the get the door. She pulled it open to see Miley standing there. The brunette was wearing a simple blue dress and sandals and she was shifting her weight nervously. Lilly pulled the door closed behind her and looked at Miley inquisitively. "Before you say anythin', I realise that my presence here may not actually be wanted but I panicked when you told me your dad was stopping by because I know how you can get, and especially since you said you wanted to tell your parents about us. In my head this was supposed to be supportive. Y'know me being here for you? But now it just seems intrusive and kinda stalker-ish..."

She was cut off by the pulling her into a gigantic hug. "I'm glad you're here. It isn't intrusive or stalker-ish at all."

"Really?" Miley asked with a grin, which just got wider when she felt Lilly nod. "And you don't think it's a little stalker-ish?"

"Well..." Lilly started, her voice squeakier than normal.

"Shut up." Miley giggled as they broke the hug.

"I'm just kidding. Come inside." Lilly gestured towards the house. "Dad isn't even here yet." She added as an after thought.

Heather looked up when she heard the door open again and was surprised to see Miley following her daughter in. She was expecting her ex. "Oh, hello Miley."

"Um, hello Mrs...Heather." Miley corrected herself awkwardly. She still wasn't comfortable around the older blonde and Heather briefly wondered why that was, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Is it okay that I'm here?"

Heather wanted to say that she wasn't too sure. She didn't really want anyone else here in case this visit turned into an argument and she didn't want Miley to witness that. Heck, she didn't really want Lilly to witness that. But Lilly beat her to it. "It's fine Miles." The dark haired girl still looked at her, unsure so Heather just nodded her head and watched as the girl relaxed somewhat.

"Would you like something to drink?" Heather asked.

"Can I have a soda please?" Miley replied.

"Of course you can." Heather smiled before walking to the kitchen to fetch the drink. One thing that she had always liked about Miley was the girl's impeccable manners.

"Miles, relax. Why are you so tense anyway?" Lilly asked as she moved to sit back down on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause ya told me that you're outing us tonight." Miley answered sarcastically as she sat down next to the other girl, leaving little space between them.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Lilly stated softly, closing the little space between them by leaning into Miley's side. The brunette's arm instinctively raised and wrapped itself around the blonde's shoulders, sliding down then entwining their hands.

"I don't mind. To be honest they have to find out sooner or later and I've rather they find out from us than walk in on us like Jackson did."

"Here's your soda Miley." Heather placed a glass of soda on a coaster that sat on the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch. She took note of the intimate way the girl's were sitting but thought nothing of it. It wasn't unusual for the girls to sit like that, especially when one of them was upset, which she figured Lilly would be.

"Thanks you." Miley replied, trying to inconspicuously remove her arm from the blonde's shoulders but Lilly had other ideas and just tightened her grip on Miley's hand. The brunette sighed and settled back into the cushions, noting with some relief that Heather didn't seem to care.

The sounds of a car pulling up outside reached their ears, causing everyone in the house to tense up and strain to listen to the footsteps walking up the path. Heather plastered on a big fake smile when she pulled the door open, moving to the side to allow Ken entry. He smiled a greeting at her then continued his way to the living room. Lilly sifted out of Miley's grasp but sit sat close enough so that their legs were touching, taking comfort in the other girl's presence and feeling thankful that the girl had decided to drop by.

Ken Truscott smiled at his daughter before sitting down on the armchair that was once his when he had still lived here. He loved this chair. He filled it perfectly and it gave the impression that he was much broader than he actually was, which made him seem more intimidating and gave him a small sense of power. And if there was anything his years of experience had taught him was that power was something to be used. "Hello Sweetheart." He greeted Lilly, still giving her his most charming smile.

"Dad." Lilly grunted in response.

Ken frowned, his smile wavering a little. He had had just about enough of his daughter's attitude. He knew she was angry at him but he had expected her to be over it by now. He gaze turned to Heather as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the couch. She was probably turning his daughter against him. It was just the type of thing she would do. He shot her a look to let her know he wasn't happy about it. Her eyes widened slightly, letting him know she got the message and she cleared her throat. "Lillian, your father said hello. Could you respond to him politely please?" Heather gave Lilly a pointed look which held a slight hint of pleading, Lilly picked up on it and sighed.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Hey Dad." She got up from the couch and kissed him on the cheek, then sat back down.

"Thank you." He replied, a little too smugly for Lilly's liking. His gaze then turned to Miley. "Hello Miley, It's good to see you again."

Miley gave him small a strained smile. "You too, Mr. Truscott." The southern girl was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The tense atmosphere was suffocating and the fact that the two blonde's seemed to be on edge was doing nothing to ease her nerves. She wondered once again if coming here was the right thing to do but the way Lilly's legs was pressing into her own let Miley know that it was.

"Anyway, I've come by today because I have some news." He paused for dramatic effect. "I got promoted to Partner."

"Wow, that's great Ken..." Heather started, but he held up a hand stopping her.

"That's not all." He said, pausing again. "I'm getting re-married." Before anyone could make a comment he continued. "And I would like Lilly to be a bridesmaid at the wedding."

"Oh, that's great news Ken. I'm sure Lilly will make a beautiful bridesmaid." Heather commented weakly.

"Thank you, Heather. You're welcome to come if you'd like. The dates set three weeks from Tuesday." He offered, but they both knew it was more out of politeness than anything.

"That's rather...sudden." Heather said. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can get time off work on such short notice."

"Oh, that's a shame." Ken replied, both of them knowing that Heather could get time off work if she wanted. "You'll be missed."

It had clearly been decided by her parents that she would be bridesmaid. It angered Lilly that it was decided as if she wasn't in the room but she also understood that when Ken Truscott wanted something he would act relentlessly until he got it, so there was no point arguing. She felt Miley squeeze her thigh and turned to see the brunette giving her a supportive smile. She remembered her mission for tonight, wanting to tell both her parents about her and Miley in person when they were together, tonight seemed like the night for sharing news anyway. "Hey, Dad." He turned to look at her and she had to cough to clear her throat. "Can I bring a date?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Miley tense up next to her so she threaded her fingers through the hand that still rested on her thigh.

Ken perked up somewhat, happy that Lilly would be apart of wedding. He thought that she was finally warming up to him again. "Sure honey. Who is it? That Oliver boy?"

"No, actually Oliver and I broke up. I was talking about Miley."

"What do you mean..." He started honestly perplexed but then he looked down at their joined hands and he jumped out of his seat, knocking the coffee table flying and turning on his ex-wife. "What's going on here?"

Heather was just as shocked as he was just looked at him with wide eyes. "I-I-I don't know. Lilly, sweetie, what are you trying to say?"

"Mom, Miley and I are dating."

"What?" Ken roared. "You and Miley are what?"

Lilly flinched and cowered slightly, under his tone and gaze. Her father had a look of murder in his eyes and it honestly frightened her. Miley bravely cleared her throat and answered for her. "We're dating, Mr. Truscott."

"Dating?" He laughed in bewilderment. "You're dating, are you?"

Miley gulped. Lilly's father looked crazy. Never in her life had someone looked at her, with such outrage and disgust before and she didn't know how to handle it. "Yes sir."

"Well, it stops now." He said in a voice that was so low and filled with so much fury that both girls shivered.

"No, it doesn't." Lilly protested weakly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not even attempting to hide his disbelief.

"I'm not going to stop dating Miley just because you don't like it." Lilly stated with a lot more conviction than she thought she processed as she stood up, letting go of Miley's hand as she did so.

"Don't like it?" Ken asked before he got right up in her face. "I hate it. Now, you listen to me you little bitch, I'm not having my only daughter go around acting like a dirty little dyke."

"Hey!" Heather shouted, jumping up and pushing him back as Miley stood and pulled Lilly away. "I don't care what you say to me but you do not come into my house and talk to my kid that way." She warned.

"Did you not hear them? They're dating. Your kid is a fucking dyke." He said, incredulous.

"I don't care. If that's who Lilly is then that's who she is. It doesn't change anything, I still love her. As long as she's happy and it's not hurting anyone then it's fine by me and if you have a problem with it then you can just leave." She told him, staring him down just daring him to say something else.

Ken just shook his head and started towards the door. "I'm done. Just done." The door slammed and a few seconds later the sound of his car screeching away could be heard, then silence, except for the on screen chef that was talking about the correct way to beat eggs.

The silence was broken by Miley clearing her throat. "So, he's a fun guy."

Lilly laughed, despite herself and turned to face the other girl, immediately sobering when she saw her pale face and the blonde felt tears spring to her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey." Miley quickly gathered the girl in her arms. "It's okay." She soothed, rubbing circles on Lilly's back. Miley smiled gratefully at Heather when she saw the older blonde walk up next to her.

Heather hugged Lilly from the side. "She right, sweetie." Heather whispered.

"But Dad..." Lilly started.

"Shhh." Heather hushed her. "You were right, we don't need him anyway."

Lilly let go of Miley so let she could hug Heather properly. "Yeah, I've got you, why do I need him? You're awesome."

"I really am." Heather said with mock seriousness, making both girls laugh. "Are you okay?" She asked softly when Lilly pulled away wiping her tears.

"Yeah." Lilly gave her a reassuring smile.

"What about you Miley?"

Miley was taken aback for a second. "I'm fine, Heather." She said as convincingly as she could which wasn't all that convincing. Truth be told she was still shaking a little from her own encounter with Ken.

Heather stared at her for a moment then opened her arms. "Come here." Miley immediately walked into the woman's awaiting arms and felt tears come. She wasn't even sure why she was crying but she was just feeling so many emotions at once, and needed to get them out. "It's okay Miley. You're okay." Heather soothed and it was then that Miley realised she was shaking. She really wasn't used to people looking at her and talking to her like that and the feelings of fear, panic and nerves they made her feel. She was so used to be loved, adored, supported and protected, she didn't know how to deal. She reached out blindly and quickly found Lilly's hand and latched onto it, feeling herself calming slightly at the blonde's touch. Heather saw this and removed an arm so she could hug Lilly as well. They stayed like that for a good while until Heather broke the silence. "Y'know, we should probably clean that up."

The girls moved out of the group but still kept their hands clasped together and looked to where she was looking. The coffee table was completely turned over and the glass that had been filled with Miley's soda was smashed with said soda spilled all over the wooden floor. "Damn it. We spent all afternoon cleaning already. What an inconsiderate jerk!" Lilly exclaimed.

Heather just chuckled as she handed her the dust pan and brush. "Get to work honey. Miley, you help with the coffee table."

Miley groaned good-naturedly then moved to do as she was told. Tonight had been a complete disaster. Well, maybe not a complete disaster. She at Heather as she helped lift the table. One thing was for sure though, telling her dad wasn't going to be anywhere near this bad.

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for this chapter but it had to happen. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been forever. I'm sorry. My life still sucks. This is a Lilly chapter. Kind of the story from her point of view because I didn't think I did a good enough job with what she was going through so I wanted to fix that. Enjoy anyone that's still reading and thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic. You are awesome.**

**Don't own it.**

Lilly trudged down the stairs the next morning feeling worse than she had in a long time. Miley had gone back to her house last night. The brunette had offered to stay but Lilly had declined, explaining that she thought it better if she and her mom had the house to themselves tonight. When they had said goodbye at the door Miley had kissed her forehead, said she was sorry then she kissed her goodbye and told her she loved her. Lilly realised that it was the first Miley had told her she loved her since the blonde found the letter and she was surprised at how much she'd missed it. The warm, bubbly and incredibly giddy feeling those three words gave her soon faded after she went to bed and the night's events came back to her. She soon found herself wishing Miley was there with her.

Walking into the kitchen, she slumped into the nearest chair at the breakfast table, feeling entirely sorry for herself and completely content to wallow. Heather had over ideas though, sitting down opposite her daughter she said bluntly, "We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lilly deadpanned. She really wasn't in the mood for this conversation.

"Ha ha. Stop being a smart ass, I'm being serious. We need to talk about what's going on with you and Miley."

Lilly groaned and dropped her head to the table. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, I completely understand you being reluctant to talk about this especially after last night but this conversation is happening and it's happening now."

Lilly looked up and glared at her mother; Heather just smiled back sweetly in response which irked Lilly even further. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

Heather nodded. "I get that. Trust me this isn't comfortable for me either, I honestly don't know anything about this kind of thing but we are going to soldier through it together and we are going to be closer and better for it." She stated in a soft but stern tone, her expression leaving no room for argument.

Lilly sighed in defeat and sat up in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, what do you want to know?" Lilly asked shortly.

"Right, first drop the attitude and the defensiveness. I haven't done anything to deserve it and I don't appreciate you talking to me like that."

Lilly had the grace to look down in shame. Taking a few deep breaths, she uncrossed her arms and tried not to be so tense. "Sorry." She apologised, looking sheepish. "It's just…this isn't easy."

Heather reached across the table and gave Lilly's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know Honey." The older woman took a deep breath. "Okay, I have to ask…do you think you are a lesbian?"

"So I see we're starting with the easy questions." Lilly said sarcastically. She ran her hands through her still slightly messy hair. "I don't know…it's confusing. I don't really want to label myself like, one way or another."

"Okay fair enough." Heather said, nodding slightly. "Now when did you and Miley start dating? Seems out of the blue."

"Does it though?" Lilly asked. "I mean, we've always been close."

"True." Heather agreed. "But it was like one minute you were with Oliver and then bam! You're with Miley. What happened there?"

"Mom, I don't even know where to start." Lilly sighed.

"Try thinking on it a little." Heather suggested.

The younger blonde nodded and her brow furrowed as she thought. What did happen? It wasn't like she was expecting it. She was stunned when she found that letter but what stunned her more was her reaction. She expected that if she ever found a love letter written to her (not like she'd given it much thought or anything) that she would probably feel flattered, maybe giddy or something. She didn't think her mind would literally be blown and once it really started to sink in, that she would walk back to the person's house to get a stuffed animal that she could have easily gotten the next day, just so she could have some sort of physical contact with the person; even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. She'd also never expected the person to be Miley. But it wasn't even the letter really. Miley had always been one of the most important and special people in her life. She thought about her all the time, saw her everyday and whenever they were near, she just had to sit next to her or touch her in some way; like she was a magnet and was constantly being attracted to Miley. Key words there…_attracted to Miley_. Once she figured that out, it was like a whole mess of feelings that were always there but never really entertained, came up and smacked her in the face.

"I'll tell you but it's a long story." Lilly warned.

"I've got nothing but time."

Lilly sighed. "Well, okay it wasn't quite like 'I'm in love with Oliver. Actually no, changed my mind I'm in love with Miley' I knew I wasn't in love with Oliver. I figured that out months ago, I just didn't know how to break up with him. He's one of my best friends and I didn't want to hurt him…" She held her hand up when she saw her mom start to say something. "I know stringing him along was bad, Miley already gave me that speech." She watched the older blonde settle back down and by now she was really getting into the recounting her version of events. She hadn't had anybody to talk to and she was finding that she actually needed this. "I was really confused, didn't know what to do and Miley was avoiding me, given me no clue as to why. Honestly, it was driving me insane. So…I went to her house and dragged her to a party, even offered up some man candy as incentive. But it was cool I know Gabe, he might be good to look at but you talk to him for five minutes and you realise he's not exactly firing on all cylinders intellectually if you know what I mean. I knew Miley would be completely put off of him in seconds."

"Okay." Heather said as she let that sink in. "So…why bother?"

Lilly rested her hands on the table and leaned forward slightly. "I knew she would be bored so once Oliver started joining in with whatever stupid stunt the guys were going to do, which admittedly I would normally join in with too, I would be able to corner her and make her talk. She would be so relieved to get away Gabe, she wouldn't even realise what was happening until it was too late. And of course when I did finally manage to get her alone Oliver had to show up, pouting and acting like a neglected puppy. And as you well know I'm a sucker for a puppy dog face." She sat back when she had finished.

"I know and so does he, it's a shame he showed up and ruined your carefully laid out plan. Pretty sneaky by the way. I like it." Heather said, giving Lilly a look of approval. "But also kinda crazy."

Lilly shrugged. "Like I said, she was driving me insane."

"Y'know for someone that didn't want to talk, you're awfully chatty. Just saying." The older woman said, holding her hands up in a placating gesture.

"Yeah, that's 'cause this is the easy part." Lilly replied, smirking a little. "Anyway, I went off with Oliver and we ended up getting into a fight about Miley. He seemed to think I was obsessed with her or something."

"Wonder what gave him that idea?" Heather muttered.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the comment but otherwise continued like she hadn't heard. "That's when a found a very adorable, very drunk Miley but I told you about that." She looked to her mom and saw her nod. "What I didn't tell you was that she told me she was in love with someone that didn't love her back, but didn't say who. I was so jealous, like you wouldn't believe." The blonde admitted, shaking her head slightly. "My best friend had been avoiding me for months so that she could run off and fall in love with someone else who didn't even love her back. Okay, yeah it was selfish considering I was with Oliver and as much as I tried to use the 'I'm jealous in a best friend way' excuse, it was more than that. I actually wanted to found the person that was stupid enough to pass up the chance to be with Miley and beat them. Of course, it seems crazy now that I know the person was me." Lilly said, laughing a little at herself.

"Yeah, crazy." Heather agreed, giving a nervous laugh. When did her little girl become so terrifying?

"Because I didn't know who it was I planned to find out but in the meantime, we went to this carnival and I had the most amazing time. Miley was just so sweet, going on rides that petrified her just 'cause I wanted to and winning me the teddy I wanted." Lilly reminisced, giving a wistful smile causing Heather to smile softly in return. Her little girl was in love, awww. "Hanging out with Miley again made me realise just how much I had missed her. I missed her smile, her laugh, holding her hand and I missed snuggling with her to watch a movie. I love snuggles, especially Miley snuggles. So that's how we ended up watching _Scream_ and getting attacked by a seagull."

Heather did a double take. "What?"

"Don't worry." Lilly said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I guess, finding the love letter she wrote to me was what really changed things. It made me have to deal with things that I had ignored or put off. After reading those words she used to describe her feelings, I just couldn't deny mine anymore." Lilly felt her eyes starting to get misty. "I couldn't chalk it up to us just being close for best friends. Because we are close for best friends and the reason for that is because we feel more than just friendship for each other." She closed her eyes and felt a tear slip out.

Heather moved out of her seat to sit next to her and wrapped her arm around the crying girl's shoulder. "It's okay Sweetie. It really is. I think the relationship you have with Miley is beautiful, I always have. I want a best friend like that." She said, pleased when she heard Lilly chuckle slightly.

"We're getting to the difficult part now." Lilly sniffed.

"It's okay. We can make it." Heather said dramatically, tightening her hold slightly.

Lilly couldn't help but smile slightly at her mother's antics. It soon slipped from her face as continued. "I broke up with Oliver. I told him it wasn't working between us and we were better off as friends. I didn't tell him about Miley. I wanted to try and explore us without the added pressure of him for a while, y'know?" Heather 'mmph' her understanding. "I was angry at Miley though, for keeping this from me for so long. I understand that she was afraid but I really thought she knew that she could talk to me about anything. It hurt me that she thought I would abandon her or something because of this. I would never think that about her."

"I'm sure on some level she knew that." Heather said softly.

Lilly nodded. "I know but it still hurt. I avoided her for five days. It was childish and I hated it but I honestly wasn't sure what to say to her. It threw me through a loop because talking to Miley has always been so easy."

"Well see, maybe she was having the same problem."

"I know. When she did show up here, she paced around the porch for like, twenty minutes. I watched her from the window walking back and forth, muttering to herself. Finally, I just couldn't wait anymore and opened the door. We talked, admitted our feelings and then I…um…well, I…kissed her." She managed to stutter out and she felt her eyes well up again.

"Hey, it really is fine. Lilly, you managed to find someone who is smart, funny, who thinks the world of you I know she will always treat you with respect and kindness and would never let anything happen to you. Lilly, that girl worships you and she has an amazing heart. I couldn't ask for anyone better for my baby girl." Heather told her sincerely. She truly meant every word. She couldn't imagine a better person for Lilly than Miley. They were perfect for each other.

"Why can't Daddy see that?" Lilly sobbed. She may have acted like she didn't really care but when her dad had said those things and walked out on her, it crushed her.

Heather felt her own eyes tears start to flow. She never had never hated anything more than she hated her ex-husband at this moment. She pulled Lilly into a full blown hug and gently rocked her. "I don't know my baby. I can't speak for him but I can promise you that you'll always have me though. And I love you all the way around the universe and back."

Lilly snorted. "The universe is infinite. You can't go around it and back."

"It just goes to show that I love you infinite then doesn't it, smartass." Heather laughed.

"I love you infinite too." Lilly said before giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, with Lilly resting her head on her mom's shoulder as she gently rocked her. She didn't care that she was seventeen and her mom was treating her just like she did when she was upset as a kid. It felt nice knowing that some things never change and that her mom would be there for her no matter what. Heather cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "By the way your brother called. He got an interesting phone call from your father last night, during which you were outed. He said and I quote 'Tell Lils, congrats on managing to score such a smoking hot girlfriend but she's still a dork.'"


End file.
